


Treason and Trust

by Leya



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu abuses his brother in the most horrible way. Can Daisuke help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather old. Originally published: 28.12.2003.

Daisuke bit down on his lower lip trying to find the right answer to his mathematical problem. His gaze flickered to Ichijouji Osamu but the older boy only watched him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Sighing Daisuke let his eyes wander around. As his mother told him the famous Ichijouji Osamu had agreed to give him private lessons he felt like a dream came true. To be here gave Daisuke the chance to see him again....

"You can have him!"

Daisuke blinked at Osamu not sure what the older boy intended to say. Osamu smiled at him as he saw Daisukes confusion.

"My brother. Ken. You can have him if you want to."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke felt burning heat creeping up his face. Since the day he first saw Ichijouji Ken he was head over heels for him but he thought no-one noticed his feelings. It seemed he was wrong.

"I’m not blind, Daisuke!" Osamu stated in an amused voice and caused a new wave of embarrassment in the younger boy. "Your eyes follow him wherever he goes. Your feelings for him are quite obvious!"

"That’s not.....I’m not....don’t you think....!" Daisuke stuttered helpless under Osamus questioning look. He felt like he was examined under a microscope. "Please don’t look at me like that!"

Osamu forced a cold smile on his lips. "Don’t try to fool me, Daisuke! You want my brother. I can see it in your eyes. And all I say is that you can have him. You only have to pay for it."

"Wh.....what?!" Daisukes jaw dropped. He must have been wrong. Osamu would never say that he.....

"Don’t you know it? I pass him around since he was nine or ten. I don’t remember exactly." Osamu leaned back on his chair enjoying the shock on Daisukes face. "What do you say? I’ll make you a good offer!"

"I...I....think I should go!" Daisuke grabbed his books and turned to run but Osamus cold voice stopped him at the door.

"Wait. The lesson is not finished yet!" He walked to the door and shouted across the floor. "Ken! Come here! And hurry up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ken heard his brother calling and knew what was about to happen. Osamu had found a new prey for one of his games.

He entered Osamu’s room and the first thing he saw was a madly blushing Daisuke who tried to escape. Ken could have told the other boy that it was futile because Osamu ordered him to stay. There was no way to contradict a direct command his brother gave.

"Come in!" The older Ichijouji gestured Ken to close the door behind him and the boy obeyed. "Now look at him, Daisuke. Isn’t he pretty? I bet you want him right here and now!"

Ken lowered his gaze. His face was burning in embarrassment. While he concentrated on the carpet his brother wandered around and stopped behind him.

"What do you say?"

Daisuke swallowed hard. His head was spinning. He didn’t know what to answer. Osamu suspected how he felt and grinned mischievously.

"I’m sure you wanted to see it all. Take off your clothes, Ken!"

Daisuke stared in shock as Ken began to unbutton his shirt immediately. "NO!", he cried in panic and leapt to his feet.

"Please, don’t", he repeated in a low voice. His eyes were swimming in tears. "Don’t treat him like he’s a possession!"

"But that’s what he actually is!"

"That’s inhuman! He’s your brother! Why do you.....these.....these things to him!" Daisuke struggled for the right words, couldn’t find them and gave up.

Osamu frowned slightly. "Things? What kind of things? Something like that?" He grabbed Ken’s collar and pulled the boy forward. He pressed his lips brutally against Ken’s making the younger boy wince in pain.

"Stop it!" Daisuke didn’t want to look but with every passing second the kiss became more and more passionate. He knew it was wrong, that it was perverse and....he couldn’t take his eyes from the two boys in front of him. Suddenly his clothes were much to tight. "STOP IT!"

Osuma pushed his brother away and went back to his chair. "Did you enjoy the little show I gave to you?" His eyes wandered to the front of Daisukes pants. Osamu smirked knowingly and Daisuke flushed.

"I think it’s better when I go!" The boy grabbed his books for the second time and again Osamu ordered him to stay.

"Now it’s up to you to make a decision."

The red-haired boy let his gaze flicker to Ken but the boy continued to stare at his feet. "I...I think I want him....if...you tell me....what...." His voice trembled uncertainly and faded.

"Don’t worry it won’t be too expensive!" Osamu turned to his brother. "Leave us alone! I’ll tell you later what we’ve arranged."

The indigo-haired boy flinched by hearing the harsh command. Daisuke watched him leave. He felt terrible. The look in Ken’s eyes....he was sure he’d never forget. So much pain, hatred and despair he had never seen before.

Maybe it had been a mistake to accept Osamu’s offer. Daisuke shifted uneasily in his seat. The older boy wrote something on a sheet of paper which he handed him. Daisuke hesitated.

"What’s the problem?"

"I cannot believe I’m really going to do this." The boy muttered to himself as he took the paper. He looked on it and nodded.

"Alright. You can come here tomorrow evening. My parents pay a visit to my aunt. I’m awaiting you at six o’clock. Try to be on time and don’t forget to bring the money. Now you can go. We’re finished."

Daisuke stumbled to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something but Osamu only raised one of his eyebrows. Daisuke closed his mouth. Osamu frightened him more than he ever imagined and so he said nothing and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke stood in front of the Ichijouji apartment and couldn’t pluck up enough courage to knock. His nerves were strained.

He raised his hand but again he lost courage. ‚Why am I here? I must be crazy!‘ He closed his eyes trying to calm down but failed miserably.

He turned around making his way to the elevator. He couldn’t do it. It was wrong. It was... He sighed. ‚Let’s face it, Daisuke! You love him and you would do everything to have him!‘

The boy went back to the apartment door and knocked before he could change his mind. Two seconds later he faced a salaciously smiling Osamu.

"You’re in time! Come in!"

Daisuke entered the apartment and looked around half expecting Ken waiting for him but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where’s Ken?!" he asked in a small voice, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in front of the older boy.

"Ken’s waiting for you in his room!" Daisuke made one step in the direction he knew from a former visit but Osamu stopped him with a short gesture. "First you have to pay!"

Daisuke fumbled in his pocket. As he handed the money over to Osamu his face burned in hot embarrassment. The older boy counted the banknotes in his hand and stepped back. "One thing before you go to him. You can do everything you want to as long as you are not leaving visible marks on him. You know it would mean lost earnings to me. Now you can go. Enjoy yourself!"  
~

 

The door slowly opened and Ken steeled himself against what the next hours would bring to him. Daisuke entered the room almost shyly. His face was bright red and his hands were shaking. He closed the door and the two boys watched each other carefully.

"Hi!" Daisuke tried a smile which flickered and vanished as Ken didn’t respond. "I’m here...because...Osamu said..."

"You’re here to fuck me. So let’s get over and done with it and then leave me alone!" Ken interrupted him and got up. Quickly he opened his clothes. Within seconds he was naked and moved over to Daisuke who stared at him with a shocked expression on his face.

Daisuke never expected Ken to be this cold and to see him like this send a shiver down his spine. Ken walked right to him, threw his arms around Daisuke’s neck and started to kiss him. To his own surprise Daisuke turned his head, shoving the boy away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you paid for it!" Ken tried again to kiss him but Daisuke couldn’t stand it. The indigo haired boy frowned slightly but then he understood. "I see. You’re not into foreplay. That’s okay."

Ken went back to the bed and laid down, spreading his legs invitingly. Daisuke gasped in utter shock. "I didn’t understand!" Daisuke whispered to himself. He felt confused and his thoughts fought against his instincts. All he wanted was to join Ken on the bed, to caress his wonderful skin, holding him tight, kissing him, taking him... but his mind told him how wrong he was, that he made use of a someone who couldn’t defend himself and that he had no right to abuse another boy so badly.

‚But it’s his brother who abuses him! It’s not my fault!‘ Daisuke reduced the distance to the bed. His eyes wandered over every inch of Ken’s perfect white skin. ‚He’s so beautiful. How can I...?‘

Again his thoughts were interrupted.

"Why are you standing there like a fool? Don’t you want me?" Ken looked at him impatiently. "Get over here so we get finished!"

Daisuke stared at the boy he admired for so long and couldn’t believe it. It seemed to him that he never knew the real Ken and he felt disappointed. All Ken had said and done...it made Daisuke feel like he were in a brothel and it reduced his feelings to something filthy and worthless.

His eyes met Ken’s and all he could see was a scornful fire burning deep inside those indigo orbs. The red-haired boy reacted without thinking. Suddenly he moved forward throwing himself on the bed pinning Ken under him.

Daisuke leaned forward, pressing his lips hungrily against Ken’s. His tongue forced Ken’s lips apart, ravishing the wet heat mercilessly. He moved over Ken’s neck down his chest planting small kisses on the warm skin while his hands were roaming all over Ken’s body.

Something seemed wrong.

Daisuke looked at Ken but the other boy held his eyes closed, his face blank. He didn’t respond to anything Daisuke made and it gave him the feeling he was lying with a plastic doll instead of a human being. The red-haired boy’s hand closed around Ken’s member surprised to find to reaction at all. Daisuke himself was rock hard but Ken only lay motionless under him.

Suddenly there was this urge in Daisuke to cause a reaction in Ken, crying, yelling, moaning...it was indifferent as long as he could be sure that there was at least something inside Ken that made him human.

His mouth found one nipple and he played with it while his hand pinched the other one hard. Ken gasped in pain.

Daisuke smirked almost mischievously as he removed his clothes and knelt between Ken’s spread thighs stroking the other boys member with rough movements. Ken winced and pressed his lips together making Daisuke smile gladly. At least he had drawn a reaction out of the boy.

Again Daisuke caught Ken’s trembling lips with his own biting down on the soft flesh and Ken moaned desperately. His hands flew up to shove Daisuke away but he never finished his movement. He wasn’t allowed to refuse the wishes of his clients. If he did Osamu would be very angry and an angry Osamu was something Ken wasn’t willing to face ever again in his whole life.

Daisuke moved his hands up and down Ken’s body. He looked at Ken’s face and this time the other boy answered his gaze.

In this instant it hit him like a brick. He couldn’t believe it. ‚What have I done?‘ Daisuke’s heart beat in a wave of sudden panic. Here he was with the boy he loved for so long and all he did was to rape him.

"NO!" Daisuke backed away. "No! This isn’t me! It’s...not...me! Believe me Ken! I never would take you against your will! I love you, I love you so much!"

He caught the stunned Ken in a hug which nearly broke Ken’s ribs. Daisuke buried his face in Ken’s hair holding the other boy close rocking them gently back and forth.

"Let go of me!" Ken broke his embrace and left the bed. He didn’t look at Daisuke as he put on his clothes. "It’s better you leave now!"

"But Ken! Didn’t you listen? I love you!" Daisuke tried to lay his hand on Ken’s shoulder but the other boy got out of the way. "Please Ken! Believe me! I wasn’t myself! It wasn’t the best beginning at all but I wanted to be your friend! I love you! Give me a chance!"

Ken opened the door. "Leave. It’s better you never come back again!"

Daisuke looked for a sign of hope but Ken turned his head away so Daisuke left and as the door closed behind him his heart broke in pieces while his eyes burned with unshed tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning, memories of Ken whirling around in his head. Why had he acted so insensitive? He felt like a fool.

He had treated Ken as if he were an object without a will of his own, a mere possession there to pleasure him.

He was not better than all the others. Ken went through a living hell since he was a small boy of eight or nine, abused by his brother and Daisuke had been blind against his despair.

Daisuke would never know what Ken had experienced in the last years but he could imagine. There was no-one he could trust. No-one seemed to care about the boy. It was obvious that for his parents only Osamu mattered. Every time they were interviewed they talked about how famous and wonderful their eldest son was. Never a single word about Ken. It was almost as if the boy didn’t exist.

No wonder Ken acted like a prostitute. It was all he knew, his only protection against the abuse he went through. Daisuke was sure that he pretended to be cold and heartless because it would hurt too much when he let anything behind the protective shield he had erected around his soul.

Daisuke closed his eyes, sorrow and shame fighting in his heart. He made a decision. He would help Ken, would free him from this terrible life no matter what he had to do to be successful.  
~

 

"Stupid little bitch!"

Osamu slapped Ken hard across the face. The boys eyes filled with tears but he refused to cry. Osamu would flip by the slightest sign of weakness.

"I never thought you could be so idiotic!"

Ken bit down on his bottom lip and lowered his gaze. Osamus hand had left a burning mark on his cheek and burning pain shot through his head.

"I’m sorry, Osamu!", he whispered and received a brutal punch into his stomach. Groaning Ken fell to the ground.

"You’re excuses are of no use! You failed for the second time in your biology test! I cannot believe you really are my brother!" Osamu grabbed Ken’s hair and pulled his head up, shaking the boy violently. "Do you even realise how embarrassing it is for me to have such a stupid brother? My friends are laughing about me because I’m not able to teach my own brother his lectures!"

"Please let go of me, Osamu!"

"You are a pathetic fool! Stop whining!" Osamu twisted Ken’s hair in his hands causing the younger boy to scream. "The next time you will be the best of your class! I will not allow you to fail again! Have I made myself understood?!"

"Yes!" Ken sighed in relief as his brother let go of his hair and left the room. He waited until he heard the apartment door close before he stood up and went to his bed. Crying he buried his face in the pillows, wishing he was dead.  
~

 

The next morning was cold and rainy. Daisuke shivered as he went to school. He hadn’t believed his mother and now he regretted his choice to leave his jacket behind.

Raindrops were stinging in his eyes as he crossed the street. A flicker of blue and black caught his eyes and he turned around. Ken?

Daisuke frowned. Why was Ken here? His school was on the other side of the town and when he didn’t hurry he would be late.

The other boy vanished behind a corner and Daisuke followed him curiously, forgetting school immediately. He had to know where Ken wanted to go.

Ken moved quickly through all the passengers on their way to work and Daisuke nearly lost him one or two times. Then the streets emptied slowly and now Daisuke knew where he was going.

The blue-haired boy entered the small park at the end of the street. He hadn’t noticed that Daisuke was following him. He crossed the bridge over the small river and vanished.

Daisuke broke into a run. As he reached the end of the bridge Ken was no-where to be seen. Disappointed he turned around but the before he could move he heard a blood-curling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Ken screamed again and this time his voice was full of pain and fear. Daisuke’s heart almost missed a beat as he turned around and looked for the origin of those helpless cries.

"Ken...?"

Daisuke’s body reacted before his mind caught up with the fact that the other boy seemed to be in danger and he found himself running before he knew what he was doing.

"Ken?" Daisuke crossed a small path winding through some flowerbeds and stopped at the edge of the river. He looked around desperately searching for his friend.

Another scream and then…silence.

"KEN?!"

And then he saw him. Daisuke felt a sudden burst of panic rising inside his soul as he found a lifeless body on the ground.

Ken was laying halfway hidden behind some bushes only a glimpse of his hair was to be seen. As Daisuke knelt down beside him he couldn’t believe what he saw. The other boy laid on his back, a large bruise forming on his forehead. His torn shirt revealed some nasty scratches running over his neck and chest.

"Wake up, Ken! Please! You have to wake up!" Daisuke didn’t dare to touch Ken not sure if he would cause him further harm. Why was no-one there to help him? Daisuke looked around but somehow all those people he had seen before had managed to vanish. In this instant Ken groaned and tried to sit up.

"Ken! Thank god, you live! Don’t move! You’re hurt!" Daisuke stroked over Ken’s hair until he felt the other boy relax slightly. Then he took his hand and squeezed it softly. "What happened, Ken? Can you tell me?"

"What are you doing here?" Ken blinked in confusion as he recognised the boy he had last seen in his house. Daisuke blushed as he remembered the circumstances of their last meeting.

"I saw you and...I thought it would be a good idea....you see...to follow you..." He trailed of and smacked himself mentally for his pitiful stuttering.

"What happened?" He repeated finally.

Ken shrugged and this time he succeeded in his attempt to sit up. He pressed his lips tightly shut until he was sure not to cry out as burning pain flashed through his body.

"Nothing. I’m clumsy. I fell."

"Don’t lie to me, Ken!" Daisuke suddenly cried in anger and grabbed Ken’s shoulders. "Someone has beaten you up! Tell me who it was!"

"Let go of me! NOW!" Ken jerked free and staggered to his feet. "You know nothing, Daisuke! Leave me alone. It’s better for you and me. Just leave me alone."

He inhaled sharply as a new wave of pain spread through his body, setting his nerves on fire. His vision blurred in a mixture of blue and red and then there was nothing more except pleasant darkness.

Daisuke caught him just in time before the unconscious boy hit the ground.  
~

 

Ken knew he was dreaming but he couldn’t wake up.

As long as he remembered he dreamed of foreign hands, touching his body, grabbing his hair, claiming every part of his mind and soul, leaving him used and hollow.

There was no way for him to escape those hands. They were holding him down, forcing him to obey them and in the background he saw Osamu. The genius who made money using his little brother in ways he never to admit not even to himself. Ken felt sick.

Then he heard a voice. A warm and gentle voice promising him freedom and love. "Ken? Please wake up!"

‚Wake up? Why should I?‘

"I love you, Ken! Come back to me and give me a chance!"

‚Maybe I should...‘ thought Ken and in the fraction of a second found himself drawn back in his aching body. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Daisuke’s worried face. They looked at each other and then Ken realised what Daisuke felt...

He reached out and traced with his fingertips the lines of Daisuke’s face. With a weak smile he answered his unspoken question. "You know you want something I’m not allowed to give to you."

Daisuke returned the smile and caught Ken’s hand in his, kissing it gently. "I won’t give up on you. I love you. All I ask for is a chance to prove it to you."

‚Maybe I should...‘ Still his hand in Daisuke’s grip Ken drifted back into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Soft whispering rain pattered against the window while Daisuke watched Ken sleep. Still he couldn’t understand what happened.

Someone had beaten the boy up and Ken refused to talk about it. Daisuke wanted nothing more than to help his friend but Ken wouldn’t let him.

‘Who am I fooling? We’re not friends. He didn’t like me at all!’

Ken looked like an angel. So peaceful and pretty. Swallowing hard Daisuke decided to get himself something to eat before he jumped the helpless boy here and now.  
~

 

The first thing Ken saw as he gained consciousness was a big brown plush bear. The cuddly toy looked at him with big innocent eyes and reminded him of Daisuke.

Startled the blue-haired boy sat up. He was in a room he had never seen before and a sudden wave of fear rushed over him. He had to go. Now. He had no idea what time it was but he was sure his brother was very angry by now.

Ken swung his legs out of the bed. He realised he wasn’t wearing anything besides his boxers and so he searched the room frantically for his clothes. He couldn’t find them.

"There not here, you know. Your shirt was torn and your trousers were dirty. I had to wash them."

Ken whirled around as he heard a voice he never heard before. In the doorframe leaned a young girl maybe two or three years older than himself and watched him with undisguised curiosity.

"I’m June. Daisuke’s sister." The girl seemed to feel what he wanted to ask and with a faint smile she held a trousers and a shirt out for him. "They’re Daisuke’s. I’m sure they will be a little bit too big for you but it’s the only choice."

"I’ve heard that!" Daisuke appeared by her side and threw her a look. "I’m not fat!"

"Not yet." June eyed him up and ruffled his hair. "I’m in the kitchen if you need me!"

Daisuke waited until his sister disappeared behind the next corner than he turned to Ken who hadn’t moved since the girl gave him the clothes.

"Where am I?"

"That’s my apartment. I brought you here with the help of June’s boyfriend." Daisuke gestured towards the clothes Ken still hold in his hands. "Put them on. I’m sure you’re freezing."

"It’s...thank you....but I need my own clothes back." Ken blushed as he put Daisuke’s clothes aside. "I have to go home, Daisuke. And if Osamu sees me in clothes that aren’t mine..."

Daisuke shifted uneasily. "But you cannot go back."

"Pardon?"

"After all he had done to you? Stay with me. You can notify him. You ‘have’ to notify him!"

Sighing Ken sat down on the bed again. "You don’t understand. He’s my brother."

"Yes and he abuses you! I cannot believe you are so cowardly!" Daisuke frowned as an idea came to his mind. "It was him, wasn’t it? He has beaten you up in the park."

Ken didn’t answer but the pain and fear in his eyes showed Daisuke he guessed right. "I have to go! Give me my clothes!"

"There are still damp!"

"That’s indifferent! Don’t you understand? When I’m not back as soon as possible Osamu will do things much more worse than to beat me!" There was a desperate note ringing in Ken’s voice that caught Daisuke’s attention. He gave in. He couldn’t push him. It would ruin everything they might could have together.

He fetched Ken’s still dripping clothes and while the other boy dressed hastily he tried it again.

"Please Ken. Give us a chance!" He touched Ken’s cheek gently with his fingertips. "I know you have no reason to trust me but please let me prove my feelings for you! I love you and I would do everything for you!"

"Daisuke...I have no control over my life. Osamu...he is obsessed with the power he holds over me and I...believe me, he has means to have his way...you don’t want to know..." Ken smiled sadly as he touched Daisuke’s wrist lightly. "You are nice but far too innocent for him."

"Ken..." Daisuke’s voice was full of pain and confusion. "I’ll do everything for you! Let me help you! Let me be your friend!"

"I never had a friend before." Ken leaned in and placed a small kiss on Daisuke’s cheek. "Don’t mess with my brother, Daisuke. I let you know when we can meet again."

Daisuke tried to hold him but a last sad smile and the other boy was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ken entered his apartment and prayed his brother wasn’t at home. To his great relief Osamu seemed to be out and the indigo-haired boy rushed to the bathroom.

Quickly he threw away his torn clothes and stepped into the shower. As he felt the hot water splashing down on his bruised skin he nearly cried out in pain but the fear of being heard even if his brother wasn’t at home was rooted deep inside his head and so he stifled back his groans.

He completely overheard when the door in his back opened and a dark figure entered the bathroom. Suddenly the shower curtain was pushed aside and a cold hand closed around his neck.

This time Ken screamed in shock and whirled around.

"Ken."

"Osamu! You’re at home? I didn’t know." Ken suppressed a violent shudder while he watched his brother nervously.

"Maybe next time you should look in the kitchen." Osamu released his brother and stepped back. "Where have you been?"

"I’m sorry I’m late, Osamu! I lost consciousness and it took me some time to come back."

"That’s no excuse for being late, Ken." Osamu’s mouth twitched in anger while his eyes travelled up and down Ken’s body. "I didn’t hurt you so badly that you’re not able to walk."

"No."

"I could have done worse."

"Thank you for being kind to me."

Osamu grabbed his brother and pulled him out of the shower forcing him to kneel in front of him. "Are you making fun of me?!"

"No! Please let go! I never..." A hard slap across his face send Ken prone to the floor and his brother kicked him in the ribs.

"You worthless piece of shit! Don’t you dare challenge me!" Osamu buried his hand in Ken’s hair and forced the boy back on his knees. He clenched his fingers around Ken’s chin and by forcing his lips apart he drove his member deep in his brother’s throat, making the boy gag and struggle. "You’re so talented...do you know that..." 

Without allowing Ken to get used to the new situation he bucked his hips forward and soon he was rooted to the hilt inside his brother’s mouth. Losing consciousness would be a mercy but Ken new his brother wouldn’t let him. So he closed his eyes and endured the harsh thrusts Osamu were inflicting on him while his brother threw back his head lost in the sensation of gliding in and out Ken’s pliant lips.

Finally he came deep inside Ken’s throat and withdrawing quickly he leaned in to capture the boy’s pliant lips in a rough kiss. "You are mine, Ken. Let’s get to your room. I think I have to prove it to you."  
~

 

Daisuke sat on his bed and stared out of the window. Every time he tried to think about something else his mind wandered back to what Ken had told him.

‘When I’m not back as soon as possible Osamu will do things much more worse than to beat me!’ The red-haired boy shivered by the possible meaning of those words. Surely he got it wrong. Osamu would never use Ken this way. Groaning Daisuke hid his head in his hands. ‘Who am I fooling? Of course he would sleep with his own brother. The elder Ichijouji brother was an unscrupulous pervert with a heart of stone.

Daisuke moved restlessly over the floor, entered the kitchen, went back to the floor and walked into the living-room. When he crossed the living-room for the third time his sister glared at him dangerously.

"Sit down or leave! You are making me nervous! I’m trying to do my homework!"

"Sorry." Daisuke obeyed without further complaining and stared into nothing. His sister looked at him thoughtfully and finally she decided to talk to her brother.

"Are you thinking about that boy? What was his name? Ken?"

"Who told you..." Too late the boy realised he gave away his thoughts and his sister snickered.

"Don’t worry I won’t tell mom and dad. But it’s obviously you have a crush on him."

Daisuke sighed and again he buried his head in his hands. "Ifearitsmorethanthat."

"I didn’t get it." June blinked in confusion.

"I said it’s more than a simple crush! I love Ken and I want him so badly I could cry all the time but he...he’s not free." In the last second Daisuke decided to keep Ken’s secret to himself. "His friend is a manipulative and abusive bastard and I cannot interfere because he won’t let me! I’m absolutely helpless and it’s tearing me apart!"

June smiled and patted his hair lightly. "Don’t give up, Daisuke! One day Ken will realise what a wonderful person you are! Whenever you need someone to talk...you know where you can find me."

"Thank you." Daisuke smiled sadly. He couldn’t tell his sister about Ken’s real life although he needed someone to talk to. June would call the police immediately and the boy was sure Ken would never forgive him if he interfered unasked. Maybe a little walk would make his head clear.

"I think I go out for a while."

"Don’t be late. You know Mum and Dad will be back at seven."

"I’ll be on time." Daisuke grabbed his jacket and left the apartment building. When he reached the street suddenly he knew where he wanted to go. He would go and talk to Osamu.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mine." Osamu planted a harsh kisses on Ken’s neck and tightened his grip around the other boy’s waist. "Don’t you agree?"

"You’re right, Osamu. I’m yours," answered Ken and his voice sounded as tired as he actually felt. A hard slap across his face made him wince and his head snapped to the right.

"Don’t be so pathetic!" Osamu released him and propped himself up on his elbows. "You really are beautiful, Ken. You should be thankful I’m taking care of you."

Ken stared unbelievingly at his brother and Osamu answered his gaze with a provocative smile before bringing his mouth close to his brothers face. Slowly he licked a path down Ken’s jaw over his chin and neck sucking at the soft skin marking the pale flesh with a deep red signs.

"Your skin feels like silk." Osamu mumbled while he continued on sucking and licking his way down Ken’s chest and abdomen. When he reached his brother’s member Ken inhaled sharply and tried to press his knees together.

"Ken..." Although his voice sounded gentle and comforting it held an unmistakable warning. Osamu waited expectantly and Ken, knowing resistance would make everything worse, gave in. Spreading his legs and waiting for his brother to take him he closed his eyes, never wanting to see the lust and desire in the other boy’s face.  
~

 

Daisuke pressed his finger down on the bell and waited impatiently for someone to open. Nothing happened. angry he rang the bell once, twice but no-one answered.

With a frustrated growl he turned around and bumped into a person approaching him from behind.

"Excuse me! I haven’t seen you!" Quickly Daisuke grabbed the woman’s arm until she regained her balance.

"I’m fine. Thank you, Daisuke."

Only now the boy recognised it was Ken’s mother he nearly caused to fall. "Hello, Mrs. Ichijouji!"

"Are you waiting for Osamu? It’s time for one of your private lessons?!"

"No...yes! I’ve been waiting for your son to let me in but it seems he isn’t at home." Suddenly Daisuke realised he maybe never got a better chance to gain admission to the apartment. Deep in his heart he was sure Osamu were at home but refused to let him in.

"Come in. You can wait for him in his room." Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door and Daisuke followed her happily inside. When they left the elevator they heard Osamu screaming. Mrs. Ichijouji paled visibly and managed after several desperate attempts to open the door. She rushed in, Daisuke hot on her heels, and they both stopped and stared in shock.

"I can’t believe your stupid enough to do something like that!" Osamu screamed at the top of his lungs and with a sickening crack his fist collided with Ken’s face. The smaller boy lost his consciousness the instant he knocked his head at the wall in his back and slowly he fell to the ground.

"Ken!" Daisuke lunged forward and caught the boy before he reached to ground. Gathering his hurt friend in his arms he glared hatefully at Osamu who only cocked an eyebrow.

"Osamu, what happened? Did Ken upset you?!" Mrs. Ichijouji asked in a worried tone and Daisuke gasped in shock not believing his ears.

"I’m sorry, mum. I should have been patient but I took great trouble over teaching him something about physics for his next test but he didn’t listen to me."

"You’re right Osamu. I know Ken can be stubborn but please don’t give up on him. You’re a great teacher. Am I not right, Daisuke?!" Mrs. Ichijouji asked the red-haired boy who stared at them speechless.

"Why are you here, Daisuke?" Osamu turned to the boy and frowned suspiciously. He noticed the way Daisuke held his little brother and disliked it immediately.

"I thought today I had a private lesson but I fear I’m wrong." Daisuke wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought. He saw the look in Osamu’s eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"I’m on my way to soccer practice." Osamu explained and kissed his mother goodbye. At the door he turned around. "Are you coming, Daisuke?"

"Maybe he can stay here with Ken? I only wanted to change my clothes. Your father and I were invited by a nice young reporter to talk about your growing fame." Mrs. Ichijouji intervened suddenly. Both boys blinked in confusion and looked at her, one of them in surprise, the other in new revived hope.

"Of course I’m staying with him!" Daisuke answered quickly and shivered involuntarily when he caught Osamu’s eyes. If looks could kill...

"Fine. I’m back in four or five hours." Osamu slammed the door behind him causing Daisuke to jump. Ken stirred in his arms and Daisuke realised with great relief he slowly regained his consciousness.

"What happened? Daisuke...why...?" Ken mumbled almost inaudibly but his mother heard him nonetheless.

"It was well-meant but your brother overdid..."

Daisuke couldn’t stand it any longer. All this hypocrisy nearly made him throw up. "He maltreats Ken and all you do is excusing him! Why are you hating Ken so much?"

"I love both of my sons, Daisuke." Mrs. Ichijouji said icily. "For everything what happens Ken only has himself to blame."

Daisuke inhaled sharply but before he could say something Ken grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. "Daisuke, stop it! Mother is right."

"Listen to Ken, Daisuke. He can tell you everything’s alright." Mrs. Ichijouji looked at her watch and shrieked. "But now I have to hurry. I’m already late." She vanished in her bedroom.

"But..."

"Skip it, Daisuke." Ken pulled himself up and stumbled to his room. Daisuke hesitated not sure if he was welcome. But when he heard Ken calling his name he followed him quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Daisuke entered slowly the small room Ken called his own and closed the door behind him. "What happened out there, Ken? I don’t understand."

The other boy sighed desperately and threw himself on his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Ken?" Daisuke wasn’t sure what to do now. Shock, anger, pity...all those feelings fought in his mind for dominance making him insecure and helpless. Finally he approached the bed and touched carefully Ken’s bruised face.

When the indigo-haired boy turned his head he saw tears brimming in his eyes. Their eyes met and suddenly there was nothing more to say. Slowly Daisuke leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss on the trembling lips of his friend.

Ken flung his arms around Daisuke’s neck and buried his face into Daisuke’s chest. The stunned boy stroked soothingly over his back, whispering sweet nothing in his ear as he joined him on the bed. He cradled his friend in his arms and waited until Ken’s desperate sobs at last faded.

"Don’t cry, Ken. Please, I can’t stand to see you crying." Daisuke kissed each of Ken’s red and puffy eyes before he released him and backed away. To his surprise Ken placed his hand on his arm.

"Stay with me, Daisuke. Don’t leave me." Daisuke, too shocked to react, simply stared at him and Ken, sure the other boy rejected his plea, lowered his gaze in shame. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you."

"Ken..."

"It’s okay, Daisuke. I understand, you don’t want to..."

"KEN! Stop it!" Daisuke pulled him into a bone-breaking embrace and kissed him feverishly. And between each kiss he told Ken what he felt. "I (kiss) love (kiss) you. How often (kiss) do I (kiss) have to (kiss) repeat it?"

Ken looked at him with his mouth slightly open and Daisuke couldn’t resist any longer. He lowered himself on the bed taking Ken with him.

Feverish kisses, demanding lips on soft skin. Stroking and caressing, exploring and taking, capturing gently every inch of the pliant body under him in his possession. Soon their clothes were scattered on the floor and Daisuke licked wet paths up and down Ken’s slim body, copying his movements from their earlier encounter but this time Ken responded to his efforts.

He arched into Daisuke’s touch and when the red-haired boy stopped, suddenly insecure and frightened by his own courage, he shook his head and smiled. "I’m not a virgin, Daisuke. You won’t hurt me."

"Whatever happened before it doesn’t count. For me you are the purest thing on earth." Daisuke knew he sounded trashy but Ken rewarded him with a furious blush and he knew he told the truth.

After that they spoke no more. Ken gave him everything and Daisuke took him, returning the love he received while Ken for the first time in his life experienced that real love never hurt.

None of them noticed the dark figure standing behind the door, straining his ears to catch every single word. Ken moaned and cried out Daisuke’s name and Osamu slowly turned around, externally calm and collected while internally he burned in rage.

He retreated to his room and sat his bag aside. There was much he had to think about. He needed a plan to punish his brother and his lover. Suddenly it hit him. Smiling coldly he roamed through the papers on his desk.

Osamu grabbed his mobile phone and dialled quickly. The race was on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ken..." Daisuke looked at the indigo-haired boy cuddled up against him and couldn’t help himself but smile when he realised that Ken was fast asleep. He really looked like an angel. On a whim Daisuke placed a soft kiss on Ken’s nose and laughed when it caused the other boy to sneeze.

"You’re still here?" Ken mumbled in a low voice and Daisuke kissed him again.

"Of course I’m here. I’m never going to leave you."

Ken sighed contentedly and slung his arms around Daisuke’s neck. "I’ve never felt something like this before, Daisuke. I never knew it could be so...so..."

"I know. It was amazing." Daisuke pulled him nearer and buried his face in Ken’s hair. Enjoying his wonderful smell Daisuke let his hands travel over Ken’s back, slowly wandering lower.

"Dai...Daisuke!" Ken gasped in surprise when a curious hand grasped his member stroking it gently but determinedly. "Stop it..."

Soon Ken writhed in unwanted passion and Daisuke continued on stroking and teasing until the other boy exploded into his hand.

"That wasn’t fair!" Ken smacked him upside the head but his lover only grinned mischievously.

"You’re so beautiful when you’re looking all flushed and tousled. It makes me wishing for more!"

"More? There’s nothing more. You’ve had it all." Ken answered and fell silent. Out of the blue he seemed to be sad and he lowered his gaze not wanting Daisuke to see his doubts. "That’s all. I’ve nothing more to give."

"Ken!"

"You don’t need broken goods, Daisuke. You deserve someone who’s worth your..."

"Nonsense." Daisuke interrupted harshly and put his hand under Ken’s chin forcing him to look up. "I’m telling you what I see in you and I want you to listen carefully. You’re beautiful. You’re smart. You’re eyes are always holding your emotions and they are gentle and kind. You’re an incredible mixture of innocence and experience which I cannot resist. It’s addicting. Loving you is like touching the flame, not knowing if the need of being near you is burning me to ashes or lifting me to heaven. But I like it! It’s exciting and frightening, it’s...I don’t know how describe it. It’s all I ever dreamt of. I can see your heart, Ken. And I can see all the love you’re able to give. You can give so much more and I would be the happiest man on earth if you’re trusting me enough to put your heart in my hands."

"Daisuke…" Ken whispered unbelievingly before his friend once again captured his lips in a passionate kiss and soon the sound of their lovemaking drifting through the apartment again.  
~

 

They were doing it again. Osamu pressed his lips together in a senseless attempt to suppress his rising anger. How dare he? How on earth could Ken cheat on him? After all what he’d done for this stupid little… Osamu inhaled sharply and tried to calm down. There was no use in rambling on something he couldn’t change at the moment. He would make them pay, he promised himself. He would make them pay and then Ken would be his again and his alone. As it was supposed to be.

His cell phone rang and Osamu quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"I’ve got your message."

"Thank you for calling back. I wanted to talk about someone you know very well."

"Really?" This sounded surprised and a little careful so Osamu decided to explain what he wanted.  
"Yes. Let’s talk about Daisuke Motomiya…" Slowly Osamu explained what he wanted and the other boy couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation.

"And you’re sure you’ll able to be this cruel to your own brother?"

"It’s for his own good. I’m only trying to protect him," Osamu’s voice raised by the thought of what Ken and Daisuke were doing in this very instant and suddenly he couldn’t stand it any longer. "Ken’s mine and no-one will take him away from me!"

His dialog partner laughed. "You’re jealous! I never thought I would see the day when the great Osamu Ichijouji admitted his jealousy!"

"Shut up. Are you helping me or not?" Osamu hissed offended and the other one laughed again.

"Of course I’m helping you! You know very well that I was always attracted to Daisuke. It’s a chance I’ll never let pass."

"Fine. Just make sure the photos you’re taking are explicit."

"Don’t worry. When Ken sees the proves of Daisuke’s treason he’ll be back in his arms within seconds." Taichi stated quickly.

Osamu leaned back in his chair the usual cold smile on his face. Yes. Ken would be back in his arms and he would never let him go. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daisuke?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"Don’t call me pet names!" Ken glared at him. "What time is it?"

"You think Osamu will be back soon?" Daisuke grabbed his wristwatch and shrugged. "He said he would be out for at least four hours. We have plenty of time until he comes back."

"Maybe. But I’m frightened." Ken admitted in a low voice.

"There’s no need to be afraid. I’ll be on my way before he realises what happened." He promised to his friend and Ken wanted nothing more than to believe him but he knew how unpredictable his brother could be. Sometimes it seemed as if Osamu simply ‘knew’ when Ken made a mistake or tried to hide something from him. And at those times his punishment for not telling or lying had been... Ken shuddered. He was completely at a loss for words. There was no way to describe Daisuke the things his brother had done to him in the past. The red-haired boy wouldn’t understand or what would be worst, he would try to get Osamu back. Indifferent what Daisuke tried to do, as long as Osamu was concerned, it would lead into disaster.

"You don’t know how he can be like. I’m not sure I can lie to him about us. He’ll knew that something happened."

"Are you telling me it was a mistake? That you’re regretting it?" Daisuke sounded so hurt and annoyed at the same time that Ken wasn’t sure how to explain exactly to him what he felt.

"I’m not regretting anything, Daisuke. Please don’t you ever think that. But you don’t know what will happen when Osamu finds out about us. He’ll most probably kill us!" Suddenly the indigo-haired boy was trembling like a leaf in the wind and Daisuke gathered him quickly in his arms.

"Why don’t you let me do something against him. You can live with us. My parents…"

Ken placed his fingers on Daisuke’s lips to stop him. "I’m sorry Daisuke. I cannot leave him. Believe me you don’t know him. My parents are on his side and when I report him to the police in the end it will be ‘me’ who’s to blame for everything. He will always stand there as a saint."

"Ken…" Daisuke didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell his friend not to worry, to tell him to be not afraid but couldn’t find the right words to calm his lover down.

"It’s okay, Daisuke. I know." Ken answered and threw the blanket aside. "I think it’s better when you leave now."

Sighing Daisuke left the bed as well and grabbed his clothes. Finally he drew his lover into his arms and kissed him softly. "I love you, Ken. Don’t let him hurt you again. Come with me."

"Don’t worry, Daisuke." Ken tried to laugh but failed miserably when he saw the worried look in Daisuke’s eyes. "I’ll call you when we can meet again."

"Okay." Daisuke kissed him one more time before he quietly left the apartment.  
~

 

Osamu waited until he heard Daisuke leave before he silently made his way to the front door. There he waited, slowly counting to hundred. Then he opened the door.

"I’m home!" He slammed the door and crossed the floor. In his room he waited for a minute before he slowly walked over to Ken’s room.

"Ken?" Osamu entered without bothering to knock. His brother was sitting at his desk and worked on something what looked like his homework. "I’m back, Ken. Where’s Daisuke?"

"His parents phoned a while ago." Ken concentrated on his homework. He didn’t want to look into his brothers eyes.

"What happened, Ken?" Osamu placed his hands on the boys shoulders and began to massage them firmly. "You’re awfully tense!"

"Nothing happened, Osamu." Ken lied quickly and did his best to lean into his brothers touch. A slight shiver ran down his spine when he felt one of Osamu’s hands glide inside his shirt. Skilful fingers found one of his nipples and caressed him occasionally while the other hand continued on stroking over Ken’s back.

"Really?" Osamu brought his mouth near to his brother’s ear and explored with his tongue the perfectly formed shell. "Why do you look as if you were hiding something for me?"

"That’s not true, Osamu! I’m hiding nothing!" Ken forced himself to turn around and answered his brothers gaze openly.

Osamu had to admit he did a great job. Hadn’t he witnessed it with his own eyes he would have believed him that nothing happened. But now all he could do was to fake his belief. He buried his hand in Ken’s hair and leaned in to capture the other boy’s trembling lips in a passionate kiss.

Finally he broke away, leaving them both panting and breathless. "If you ever even ‘dare’ to think about betraying me…"

Osamu smiled cruelly and grabbed Ken’s chin, pressing his fingers mercilessly into the soft flesh. "Let me promise something to you, darling. You are mine. I’ll never let you go and when you betray me the slightest bit I’ll break you. You think I’d hurt you before? That’s nothing compared to those things I’ll do to you when I ever find out you’re not true to me. Think about the time when I chained you to the bed and left you there for two weeks? At that time I’ll whipped you and then I fucked your bloodied body into the mattress until you lost consciousness. Remember the pain and then imagine it tenfold. Do you understand, Kenny?"

Ken swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "Yes, Osamu. I understand." He whispered shakily and Osamu patted his head affectionately. At least his brother deserved one warning before he made him suffer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Look! Wow! Isn’t he great?!" Daisuke excitedly hopped up and down in his seat while his sister sighed in deep resignation and turned her eyes back to her book.

"Jun! He’s…GOAL!!!!"

His sister winced at his sudden outburst and tried to find out what happened. In this moment the game ended and Daisuke jumped down the tribune to meet his idol on the field.

"Dais, wait!" Jun cried out but her brother didn’t react. Shrugging she returned her attention back to the novel.

Daisuke reached the ground and stormed over to Taichi who scored for his team and were surrounded by several congratulators. The red-haired boy elbowed his way through the mass of bodies and finally succeeded in approaching the older boy.

"Congratulations, Taichi!" Daisuke gasped a little breathlessly and held out his hand. The other boy grabbed it and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Daisuke!"

The younger boy glowed with pride and joy when he heard Taichi remembering his name. "You’ve played quite wonderful! I hope one day I’m such a good player as you are!"

"I’m sure you will!" Taichi replied and held Daisuke’s hand a little longer then necessary. His thumb rubbed slightly over the soft flesh at Daisuke’s wrist but the boy was too excited to notice. "Why don’t you come with me? I’m going to celebrate my victory with some good friends of mine."

"Really?!" Daisuke’s eyes lit up. "I’ll ask my sister if it is okay!" He stormed off before he could notice the satisfied expression on Taichi’s face.  
~

 

Strong hands grabbed his hips, drawing him back. Impaling him without preparation on the thick member of the other boy, splitting him open and ripping through his body like a red-hot bar.

Finally seated to the balls inside Ken’s aching body the other boy stilled every movement and turned his head to meet Osamu’s lust-filled eyes.

The boy, Ken didn’t know how he called himself, waited until Osamu gave his permission before he began with short sharp thrusts to rock out and in Ken’s body.

Ken closed his eyes desperately trying to ignore the pain and humiliation which were caused by the fact that he was taken in front of his brother. Osamu never failed to find a new torture for Ken and today he loved to watch while one of his friends fucked his little brother as hard and mercilessly as possible.

Osamu left his chair and joined them on the bed. He sat down in front of his brother who was on all fours and did his best to hide his face but Osamu won’t let him. He buried his hand in Ken’s hair and forced him to meet his gaze.

"You’re beautiful like that, Kenny. Come on, sweetheart. Scream for me."

Ken’s face reddened in embarrassment when his brother looked up and ordered: "Harder, Akito! Make him scream! He’ll needs it!"

Akito obeyed immediately and drove himself forward. The indigo-haired boy winced as the pain radiated through his abused body.

"More!" Osamu leaned in and captured Ken’s lips in a searing kiss, shoving his tongue inside the hot wetness of Ken’s mouth. Then he grabbed Ken’s jaw to keep him from breaking away. Akito’s thrusts became harder and more forceful by every passing second and finally Ken couldn’t suppress the screams he was preventing for so long now. Osamu kept them both in place, his mouth still attached to Ken’s, and when his brother cried out in pain and fear, he found himself drinking Ken’s screams, sucking his whimpers right from his throat and swallowing them eagerly.

With a last thrust Akito came deep inside of Ken and withdrew quickly. Osamu freed Ken from his grasp and caressed the bruises his finger’s had left in the boy’s soft skin.

Ken collapsed on the bed not able to hold himself upright any longer. His brother chuckled lightly and patted him shortly on the back.

"I want you to rest now, Ken. Tonight I’ve planned something special for us." He stood up and made his way to the door. "Don’t worry. You’ll love it."  
~

 

"And then...hic...then he said..." Daisuke stared down into his glass and tilted his head to one side. "It’s empty..."

"Don’t worry, Daisuke! We’ve more than enough for you." Taichi poured him another glass of whiskey and slung one arm around the boy’s shoulder. He looked down at the shorter boy and watched him intently. Daisuke was exactly what he always had dreamt of and now he had the chance to make his move he never let this opportunity pass.

"You’re soooo nice..." Daisuke felt a little dizzy and slumped against Taichi who tightened his grip and dragged the boy to the couch.

"Do you think so?" Taichi directed the red-haired boy onto the couch and lowered himself next to the boy on the soft leather. "You’re a very nice boy, Daisuke. I’ve watched you for quite a while now."

Taichi let his fingers wander over Daisuke’s chest and played thoughtfully with the buttons of Daisuke’s shirt. Slowly but deliberately he began to open one button after the other.

"R...really?" Daisuke blinked in surprise when he felt Taichis mouth sucking on his neck. "What you’re doing?!"

"Shhh....let me show you something..." Taichi propped himself on one elbow and smiled reassuringly at the younger boy. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

He leaned in and kissed the stunned boy passionately. In a far away corner of his mind Daisuke knew he was about to make a mistake but somehow he couldn’t remember why. And when Taichi shoved his hand down to his groin and began to stroke him through his trousers every thought of doing something wrong vanished from the boy’s mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Daisuke woke up with a sickening feeling in his stomach and a headache pounding through his brain. Carefully he opened his eyes but somehow it wasn’t careful enough.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Taichi opened the curtains and lurid sunlight washed over the crumbled boy on the sofa.

"No…" Wailing in severe pain Daisuke tried to hide his face behind his arms but Taichi ignored his discomfort and pulled him up.

"Come on, sweetheart. I’ve made breakfast for us."

Suddenly Taichi’s words penetrated the fog surrounding Daisuke’s brain and he shook his head. "Don’t call me sweetheart, Taichi. You’re not my boyfriend."

"Am I not?" Taichi laughed and put his arm around Daisuke’s shoulders drawing him into an embrace. "Don’t you remember last night?"

"Last night?" Confused the red-haired boy searched his memories for a hint of what happened but couldn’t find anything. "I don’t know what happened but I’m quite sure we’re not together."

"Really? Maybe I should help you remembering then." Taichi leaned in and kissed Daisuke gently on the lips.

"Stop!" The red-haired teen quickly backed away. "That’s not right! I don’t want you to kiss me. You’re not my boyfriend!" he repeated helplessly. Taichi grabbed his wrist and drew him back into his arms.

"Last night we made love, Daisuke. We belong together. You are mine now." Taichi tried to kiss the younger boy again but this time Daisuke was prepared and squirmed his way out of Taichi’s arms. He grabbed his clothes and retreated to the bathroom.

"You’re wrong, Taichi. That’s not true. I have to think about it!" The door slummed shut. Taichi frowned angrily and walked over to the bookshelf where he looked for the camera he had placed there the day before. Everything was fine. He would give the tape to Osamu as soon as possible.

Footsteps approached from behind and Taichi turned around to see Daisuke standing at the door, now fully clothed and obviously not sure what to do or say next.

"Come here, let’s talk about it!" Taichi held out his hand but the other boy remained standing in the doorframe.

"You’re right, we’ve to talk about it but…" Daisuke inhaled deeply before he continued. "I’m sorry, Taichi. I’m sorry for what happened yesterday but I was drunk and I don’t remember exactly what we did but it was wrong. I don’t love you. My heart belongs to someone else and to be with you…I’m so sorry, but it was a mistake. And I won’t make this mistake again."

When Taichi opened his mouth to answer, Daisuke quickly held up his hand and interrupted him.

"No. Please don’t try to convince me otherwise. It’s hard enough the way it is." Suddenly tears were forming in Daisuke’s eyes. "I only can repeat how sorry I am! Please forgive me."

The boy turned around and fled. Taichi watched him leave and a sad smile formed on his lips. He placed the video tape in his pocket and prepared to leave. "And I hope you will forgive me, too."  
~

 

"Here." Taichi handed the tape over to Osamu who grabbed it eagerly.

"And it’s explicit?"

"Of course. It’s exactly like you wanted it to be. It shows me and Daisuke in a rather compromising situation." Taichi did his best to avoid Osamu’s gaze. Since he had seen the desperation in Daisuke’s eyes he wasn’t sure he had done the right thing. Maybe it would have been better to tell Osamu he’d failed him.

"Thank you, Taichi. Congratulation to your new boyfriend."

Taichi nodded silently and made his way to the door. He wasn’t happy about the whole situation but it was too late. Osamu wasn’t the type for giving a plan up and there was nothing to convince him to show mercy against his little brother. Better not to interfere and hope for the best.

‘You are a coward.’ A small voice in Taichi’s mind told him but he choose to ignore it. It was easier this way.  
~

 

"Osamu?" Ken opened the door to the living room and approached the couch cautiously. His brother had called him seconds ago.

"Come here, Kenny! Sit down and we’ll celebrate this evening together!" Osamu dragged his younger brother down onto the couch and pressed him back until the boy rested rather comfortably between two big plush cushions.

"Osamu…"

"Be quiet, Ken. I’ve got a surprise for you." Osamu took out the video and placed it inside the recorder. Then he pushed the play button and returned to the sofa. He sat down and pulled Ken onto his lap. Holding his squirming brother tightly to his chest he started the record. "I want you to pay attention, Kenny. I’m sure you’ll enjoy this."

"What…"

"Look and enjoy, Kenny."


	14. Chapter 14

"Turn it off." Ken pleaded in a small voice and buried his face in his brother’s chest. Osamu obeyed his wish and patted him lightly on the back.

"Shh…don’t cry, Ken. He’s not worth it." The only answer he received were desperate sobbing sounds when his younger brother broke down completely.

Osamu felt deep satisfaction as he carried Ken into his bedroom and tucked him gently under the blankets. "Don’t worry, Ken. He’ll never hurt you again. Not as long as I can prevent it no-one will ever hurt you."

He stroked his brother’s back with gentle movements and listened to the sounds of pain and disappointment while Ken cried his heart out. Finally the wretched sounds slowly faded and Ken looked up to his brother.

"Osamu?"

"Yes?"

Tears were still brimming in his eyes but Ken determinedly blinked them away. "I love you Osamu. You’re the only one who always were true to me. Please forgive me for betraying you."

"Don’t worry, Ken. I love you and I always will." Osamu drew him into his arms and placed a soft, feather-like kiss on his trembling lips.

Ken’s eyes widened in astonishment. When had his brother ever been this gentle with him? Every further thought was drowned in a sea of confusion and comfort when Osamu slid next to him into the bed and gathered him in his arms.

"Sleep now, Kenny. I’ll be at your side and protect you."

The younger boy stared unbelievingly at him before he closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Osamu’s embrace. For the first time of his whole life he felt secure in his brothers arms and it was a feeling he never wanted to miss again.  
~

 

Daisuke was sitting on the window sill of his room. He wouldn’t take his eyes off a single white cloud slowly drifting across the endless blue of the sky.

Simply put he was in pain. His soul was aching and his heart felt as if someone had ripped it right out of his chest and shredded it into pieces.

Daisuke thought about Ken for what seemed to be an eternity. Only an hour ago he had called him on the phone. The first thing he noticed was how cold and abrasive Ken sounded. Their discussion ended rather abruptly when Ken told him he never wanted to see him again and to go back to Taichi.

The red-haired boy had stared at the phone in something that only could be classified as shock. How could it be that Ken knew about his mistake? Who could be this calculating… Suddenly all the missing pieces clicked into place.

Osamu. Somehow he had managed to hear about it and cold blooded bastard he was he had nothing better to do than to tell Ken everything.

Daisuke felt anger rising in his heart. He was tired of it.

"Daisuke? Where you’re going?" Jun called after him when she saw him marching to the frontdoor.

"Out! I’m visiting Ken!" Daisuke slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs. In a small place deep in his mind he knew he acted without thinking but he couldn’t stand it any longer. He was sick and tired of the little games Osamu played and he wouldn’t back down. Not this time.  
~

 

Ken woke up with a terrible headache. While he tried to figure out what happened his memories came back and again tears were forming in his eyes.

He was hurting, more than he would ever admit. Not even to himself but there was nothing he could do about. He should have known better than to trust anyone else than Osamu. Osamu was the only person who really loved him.

Ken turned his attention to the sleeping form of his brother and smiled sadly not sure about his feelings right now.

Osamu looked so innocent and vulnerable when he was sleeping Ken couldn’t believe how hard and mean he could be when he was awake. His brother abused him for nearly five years now and in all the time he often had wished to die. He even tried to slit his wrists after the first time his brother had raped him.

Ken remembered all too well how quickly the pain and hurt in his brother’s eyes were replaced by fury. He never tried something like this again.

In this instant the doorbell rang and interrupted him in his musings. With a last look at Osamu’s sleeping face he left the bed.

He opened the door.

"We have to talk!" Daisuke pushed the door open before Ken had the chance to close it in his face.

"There’s nothing to say! Leave! Now!" Ken shoved Daisuke back but the red-haired boy held his ground.

"No! I’m not leaving. I wanted to talk to you." Daisuke grabbed Ken’s wrist and dragged him nearer cradling the struggling boy into his arms.

"Let go! Don’t you dare to touch me!" Ken screamed and tried desperately to writhe his way out of Daisuke’s arms but the other boy only tightened his grip around Ken’s waist.

"Stop squirming! Listen to me! I wanted to apologise!"

"I’m not interested in listening to your lies!"

"Ken! Give me a chance to explain!"

"There’s no need to!" Ken hissed furiously and finally succeeded in breaking free. "OSAMU!!!!"

"Don’t you dare…" Daisuke jerked him back into his arms. "I won’t let you. You’re not going back to him! He’s a bastard!"

"Yes, just like you!"

Slowly Daisuke loosened his grip and stepped back. "I know I’ve made a mistake but please believe me I can explain it! You have to hear what Osamu did to us!"

"I don’t think that’s necessary."

Daisuke whirled around. Osamu was leaning in the doorframe and watched both of them with narrowed eyes. Ken fled into his brother’s arms.

"You see, you’re dispensable."

"No. I don’t think so. We’re not finished." Daisuke straightened himself. "Ken’s mine. And I don’t give him up. Never. You can try to separate us but it won’t work. I know everything about your stupid little plot and now we’re going to regulate it."

The look of surprise on Osamu’s face was priceless.


	15. Chapter 15

"I think you should leave, Daisuke." Osamu regained his composure rather quickly and held his brother protectively against his chest. Ken snuggled closer to him and looked at him admiringly. "It’s over."

"No, it’s not. It’ll never be over as far as I’m concerned. Not as long as you continue to abuse and hurt your brother like you’ve always done. He’s not your pet!" Daisuke still felt the burning anger raging inside his soul and it deepened with every second he had to see this look of complete adoration on Ken’s face.

Osamu raised one of his eyebrows and smiled mockingly. "Would you leave us alone, Ken? I want to talk to Daisuke in private."

"Of course, Osamu." Ken shuffled out of the door without looking back although Daisuke begged him to stay. Finally alone with his nemesis, the older boy threw Daisuke a look full of hatred and anger that made the other boy flinch.

"Ken realised what you are and came back to me." Osamu stated his voice full of contentment and mockery. It made Daisuke sick.

"You lied to him! I don’t know how you’ve managed to trick Taichi into playing such a disgusting role in your game but be sure I won’t give up. I’ll win Ken back and there’s nothing you can do about."

"Really?" Osamu laughed cruelly and studied his fingernails in a way that showed how bored he was. "Ken won’t listen to you. He had seen your betrayal and he won’t forgive. You’ve had it all but you were not able to keep it. He loved you and was about to abandon me but you messed it up. I never thought it would be this easy!"

Daisuke clenched his fists and suppressed with difficulty the urge to punch Osamu into the face. It would be satisfying but it won’t do any good.

"Don’t be too sure you’ll be able to win. This is far from over. We’re not finished."

Osamu smirked. "I’m interested to see what you’re planning to do."

Somewhere in the background the shrill sound of the phone interrupted the silence of the apartment and after it rang for the second time they heard Ken’s soft voice answering it.

"I’ll promise you something, Osamu Ichijouji." Daisuke stepped nearer to the other boy and tipped his index finger against his chest. "One day I will make you pay for everything you’ve done to your brother. Such a worthless piece of shit like you shouldn’t be allowed to be near him let alone to touch him. I’ll free him and then he will be mine."

"Yours?" Osamu snorted and pushed Daisuke back against the wall. His eyes were glistening madly. "Ken’s mine. He will ever be mine and there’s nothing you can do to change this. And even if you’ll succeed. Don’t you think I understand what you’re playing at? You want Ken for the same reasons like I do. Be honest to yourself. He’s beautiful. He looks absolutely adorable when he’s helpless and deep in your heart there’s this tiny little voice which tells you that he wants to be dominated. Am I not right? It tells you to take him whatever the cost may be. I can see it in your eyes, Daisuke. You want to possess him, too."

"No!" Daisuke cried out and shoved Osamu back. "You’re wrong! I’m not like you! I love Ken. I love him more than my life and I want him to be free. Can’t you see that you’re destroying him?"

"Selfish little fool!" The other boy hissed and gritted his teeth in barely suppressed anger. "I’m the only one who’s treating Ken the right way. I know what’s good for him and I won’t let a stupid little boy interfere and destroy our love."

"You..." Before Daisuke could answer the door opened and Ken returned.

"Osamu?" Ken watched Daisuke and his brother nervously. He was deathly pale and Daisuke feared for a moment the fragile boy might faint any moment. Instinctively he made the attempt to grab Ken’s arm but Osamu glared at him rather furiously and so he stopped before he could touch him.

"What happened? Didn’t I tell you to wait in your room?" Osamu snapped and regretted it in the same moment as he saw the hurt look on Ken’s face.

"Mom called just ago. She won’t be back until midnight. She’s..."

"I don’t fucking care where this bitch is!" Osamu interrupted Ken harshly and grabbing his arm he shoved the boy forcefully out on the floor. "Stay out of my way until I’m calling you! Daisuke and I have to discuss something."

"Okay..." Ken still was in shock after hearing Osamu calling their mother a bitch. His brother sensed his distress and stroked gently over his cheek.

"Hey, don’t cry. I don’t meant what I said. I only was a little upset because Daisuke’s such a stubborn little fool. He still believes you love him."

"Oh." Ken didn’t know what to answer but to his relief Osamu simply turned around and closed the door to the living-room behind him.  
~

 

"Jun? Can you please answer the door?"

"Yes, mum!" Jun opened the door and found Taichi standing in front of the door. It took her several seconds to remember but then she smiled brightly at the boy.

"Hi! You’re Taichi, am I right? I’ve seen you on the soccer field."

"Hello! Are you Jun?" Taichi greeted her politely and tried his best to restrain his impatience. "Is Daisuke here? I want to talk to him!"

"You’re here to meet Daisuke?" Jun threw Taichi a worried look. "He’s not here. He went out to meet one of his friends. I’m sure you know him, too. It’s Ken Ichijouji."

"Ken?" Taichi thought for a moment his heart would miss a beat and frowned in sudden disgust. "He’d gone to meet Ken? I didn’t know he needed it this badly."

"Yes, that’s what he told me when he left. Is something wrong? Do you know something about Ken?" Suddenly rather curious Jun turned her attention to the boy who seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"Well…" Taichi coughed slightly desperately praying for the floor to open up and swallow him. But of course nothing happened. "It’s that Ken...you know, he’s a really nice boy but...you see..."

Jun raised his eyebrows and waited impatiently for an answer. When she finally got it she gaped at him with her mouth wide open. "He’s a whore?!"

Taichi nodded slightly and hoped his faces wouldn’t look like a tomato. "I tried to convince Daisuke give him up but he won’t listen to me."

"No. Of course not. Daisuke can be rather stubborn." Jun sighed and rubbed her forehead. She felt like she would get a headache. "I’ll talk to him when he comes back."

"Thank you." Taichi used this offer to make his escape. While he raced down the stairs he asked himself what a mess he’d got himself into.  
~

 

Ken stood in front of the door to the living-room and tried to figure out what to do. He was dying to hear the argument between his brother and Daisuke but he couldn’t hear anything.

A little bit frustrated he paced the floor with impatient strides. Maybe when he tried to open the door a little bit...

Before he could put his plan into action the doorbell rang. He shrieked in shock and opened quickly.

"Hi, Ken!"

"Taichi?!" Ken felt hot anger rising in his heart as he saw the boy Daisuke had betrayed him with. "What you’re doing here?!"

"I’ll need to talk to Daisuke!" Without a further word Taichi entered the apartment and stomped down the floor where he opened the door to the living-room without knocking.

Ken heard Daisuke yelping in surprise and followed Taichi quickly. When he stood on the threshold he blinked several times but the scene didn’t change.

"What happened?!" He asked in a low voice. Daisuke turned around and grinned at him sheepishly and rubbed his bleeding knuckles against his shirt.

"I’m sorry, Ken. Osamu’s okay. I’ll...I fear I’ve knocked him out."


	16. Chapter 16

"Osamu!" Ken knelt down beside his brother and glared menacingly at Daisuke. "Are you insane?! Why have you done this?"

"It’s his own fault." Daisuke stated coldly and grabbed Ken’s arm, dragging him to his feet. "And now we’ll talk."

"Are you out of your mind? What makes you believe I would even look at you let alone talk to you?"

"Because there’s something I have to explain to you."

"I’m not interested in listening to your lies! Get the hell out before..."

Finally Daisuke had enough. In a sudden rush of anger he lost his temper and hit Ken hard across the face sending him reeling to the ground. Shocked silence fell over the room while Daisuke stared at Ken. The boy stared back and pressed one hand against his cheek. Slowly his indigo coloured eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my... Ken, I’m so sorry!" Daisuke knelt down beside him and drew him into an embrace. "I don’t know what possessed me! I’m so sorry!"

"Don’t touch me!" Ken pushed him away and staggered to his feet. His gaze shifted to Taichi and his face hardened. "Haven’t you done enough? Leave. You’re not welcomed here."

"Ken..." Daisuke pleaded helplessly but Ken ignored him completely. Without looking at him again he knelt down next to his brother and gathered his unconscious form in his arms. The red-haired boy hesitated but Taichi grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment.  
~

 

"Daisuke..." Taichi tried to grab Daisuke’s arm but the other boy quickly stepped aside. He made no further attempt to touch him. " Believe me. It’s better this way."

"Better? Are you insane?!" Daisuke narrowed his eyes dangerously and to his own surprise Taichi found himself taking one step back. "You must be joking! How can this be better when I’ve lost the only person I ever have loved in my whole life?"

"Dai..."

"Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" Daisuke whirled around and stormed down the street. He didn’t look back.  
~

 

When he finally slowed down the boy found himself in front of his apartment. Daisuke sighed. Once again he felt completely lost and alone. It seemed to a feeling he had to get used to.

As he made his way upstairs he thought about his current problem. Was there anything he could do to win Ken back? Daisuke thought this question over and over and couldn’t find an answer. There had to be a way to tell him the truth but with the stupid behaviour he had shown just now Daisuke had played into Osamu’s hands.

Heaving a sigh of relief when he finally made his way to his apartment all he wanted to do was to fall into his bed and sleep for the next three months. Or, even better, the next year. But today wasn’t his day. As soon as he entered his home he found himself confronted with his sister. Simply put, Jun didn’t look happy.

"We have to talk."

"Not yet." Daisuke stated shortly and tried to trespass her but Jun won’t let him. The boy groaned in despair.

"I said we have to talk. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do now." Jun pushed him inside her room and closed the door. She inhaled sharply before she turned around and told her shocked brother: "Ken. I know everything. "

"Really?!" Daisuke gritted his teeth. And what to do now?

"I know that he’s...he’s..." Jun bit down on her lip. Her face reddened in embarrassment but nonetheless she continued. "He’s a whore."

Finally she had said it. Daisuke closed his eyes. "You know nothing at all."

"I think that’s more than enough! What would mum say?"

"Don’t you dare to tell her about Ken!" Daisuke balled his fists and again he was rewarded with a sudden rush of fear displaying on the face of his opposite. Taichi had looked just the same. Completely caught off guard and really frightened. Daisuke smiled icily.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Jun only shook her head and did nothing to keep Daisuke from leaving.  
~

 

Slowly Osamu opened his eyes. His head felt like he had a really bad hangover but as far as he remembered he hadn’t drunk anything. He tried to sit up but someone pushed him gently back into the sheets.

"Don’t...please don’t move. You’re hurt."

"Mum?" Osamu blinked in confusion and tried to figure out what happened. "Where’s Ken?"

"I’ve locked him up in his room. He won’t hurt you again." His mother took a flannel and placed it on his forehead. The boy shuddered as he felt cold water dripping down on his nose. Annoyed he grabbed it and threw it aside.

"It’s okay, mum. I don’t need your help. I’m feeling fine." He sat up and winced slightly but his mother did nothing to stop him. She only looked at him with such a deep felt admiration that Osamu nearly became sick. Quickly he suppressed the urge to vomit and got on his feet.

"I’m so proud you..." Mrs. Ichijouji stopped and took a deep breath. "Why don’t you lay back down again? I’ll bring you something to eat and then..."

"No. Thank you, mum. But I have to talk to Ken. It’s important." Osamu closed his eyes and waited for the room to stop moving. What on earth had Daisuke done to him? He rubbed the back of his head and winced in pain. His fingertips found a rather large bump under his hair and his memory came back. This stupid little piece of shit had punched him into the face and when he staggered back Osamu collided with the wall in his back and then everything went black.

Osamu gritted his teeth. Another incident Daisuke would pay for. In his thoughts he made a short list of all the points Daisuke would pay for while he went to Ken’s room. First, the little bastard tried to steal Ken from him. Ken was his and his alone. Second, he was getting to be a nuisance and third, he had attacked him in his own apartment.

The elder Ichijouji unlocked the door to the room of his brother and went inside.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day brought an unpleasant mixture of rain and squalls and Daisuke who was waiting on the street in front of Ken's apartment felt rather cold and uncomfortable.

He was waiting for nearly three hours now but still no sign of Ken. He needed to talk to the boy and he was determined not to give up. He would speak to Ken even if it meant to wait for the next weeks. Or months. Daisuke shuddered when a cold gust of wind crept under his jacket but he didn’t move.

Too stubborn to let go he simply backed a little more into the wall behind him and watched the entrance of the house in front of him. One day Ken had to come out and then he would talk to him. And then everything would be alright.

Daisuke turned his gaze to one of the windows and saw his nemesis. With a broad smile he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger on the other boy, before drawing it slowly over his throat. He was sure Osamu understood when he was threatened.  
~

 

Osamu couldn’t believe it. He looked out of the window and there he saw ‘him’. Daisuke. Waiting, watching, observing. Threatening him. How dare he to behave like he was in the right? This annoying little brat really got a nerve.

A new feeling hit him with full force and the elder Ichijouji felt something rising in his heart what he hadn’t felt for a really long time now. Hate. Real, utter and complete hate. Never before he had hated someone this much but now there was Daisuke.

The little bastard tried to steal Ken from him. But this was something that never would happen. Osamu smiled cruelly. Maybe it was time to show this silly boy who was in control.

"Ken? Come here." He held out his hand and his brother quickly joined him at the window. He snuggled closer to his brother’s body and looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"Yes, Osamu? What do you want?"

"You. I want you, Ken." Osamu pressed his lips against Ken’s neck, lapping at the soft skin before he kissed him gently on the mouth. He buried his hand in Ken’s indigo coloured hair and drew him nearer. Their tongues met, duelling for dominance before Ken gave in and melted into his arms. The kiss deepened with every second and Ken willingly parted his lips for Osamu‘s exploring tongue. Finally they broke apart, both panting heavily.

In this instant Osamu opened Ken’s shirt and removed it quickly. He kissed his way over the white skin on his brother’s chest and abdomen, trailing wet kisses over his body until he reached his pants. Slowly he freed him from the distracting piece of clothing and looked at Ken for several moments.

Slowly he took him in his hand, stroking several times and finally bending forward to surround his brother’s firmness with his mouth. Ken threw back his head in pleasure and cried out in a mixture of lust and desire. Unknown feelings were running through his body as Osamu continued on licking and sucking at the sensitive skin of his member and when he finally let his tongue swirl around the head of the erection, he heard what he most wanted to hear. Ken was already reduced to begging.

"Don’t stop! I...I need you...Osamu, please...don’t stop!" He pushed his hips forward but Osamu placed his hand on his hips and held him in place. With a frustrated groan Ken stilled his movements.

Osamu smiled around the shaft in his mouth. He loved to hear his brother beg like this. It was definitely worth it. Giving Ken a blow-job was something he had never done before but he liked the power he held over the smaller boy and the way he was able to manipulate his every feeling and make him react the way he wanted him to.

He grabbed Ken’s balls and rolled them softly in his hand. Ken whimpered, arching his back at the wonderful feeling of Osamu’s hands around his testicles and couldn’t bear it any longer. With a strangled cry he came.

The older boy swallowed Ken’s essence and stood up. He drew the trembling form of his brother into his arms and looked out of the window. He still was there. Osamu smiled. He hoped Daisuke had seen everything. Just like he had planned it.

Osamu grinned devilishly and patted Ken’s head affectionately. "You’ve done well. I’m proud of you, Kenny." Again he looked down on the street but this time Daisuke was gone.  
~

 

Daisuke felt the sudden urge to vomit. He turned around and left as quickly as possible but tried not to break into a run. To run away right now would make Osamu feel as if he had won and Daisuke was determined to never humiliate himself again in front of Osamu Ichijouji.

He strolled homewards. There were many things he had to think about and while he climbed the stairs to his apartment the look of devotion and lust he had seen on Ken’s face still clearly in his mind.

Daisuke closed the door of his room and sat down on his desk. He won’t give up. Ever. Ken was his and his alone. Osamu wanted to mess around with him? He smiled coldly. Seems as if Osamu was in for a surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

Daisuke looked outside his window and watched the clouds passing by. He missed his friend. He missed Ken rather badly but there was nothing he could do about. At least for the time being.

The red-haired boy closed his eyes and remembered his last encounter with his nemesis. Since the day they broke up officially he spended his days in front of Ken’s apartment, waiting for the boy to come out and talk to him.

But to his horror it had been Osamu who came out and confronted him on the street.

_~Flashback~_

_"You’re not wanted around here. And now get lost and never come back again!"_

_Daisuke only laughed at the older boy although he felt a little tinge of fear. "You can’t tell me what to do!"_

_"Of course I can tell you what to do!" Osamu stated coldly and his glare send shivers down Daisuke’s spine. "I know what you’re playing at and let me assure you that it won’t work."_

_"I don’t know what you’re talking about!"_

_Osamu looked slightly bored. "Don’t act the fool, Daisuke. I know everything. It won’t work. That’s a fact."_

_"You can’t keep him forever…" Daisuke began but Osamu interrupted him harshly._

_"Dear Daisuke, let me tell you something." Osamu moved a little bit closer and whispered: "When I’m done with him, he will be nothing more than an empty shell used to my own private pleasure. He will never be free from me. He’s mine."_

_All Daisuke could do was to watch Osamu’s retreating. He felt helpless and he liked this feeling not the slightest bit._

_~End Flashback~_

The boy sighed and closed the book he held motionlessly on his lap. No need to cry over spilt milk. He had to win Ken back. Whatever the cost may be.  
~

 

Ken looked out of his window and for several seconds he allowed himself to surrender completely to the loneliness and emptiness he felt inside. Although his brother was so much kinder and gentler to him there was still a small voice in his head that told him that something was wrong.

But most of all it was Osamu’s behaviour that confused him more and more with every passing day. Since they made love at the window of Ken’s room his brother won’t let him out of sight. Not even for a single moment.

Ken wasn’t used to Osamu being nice to him or showing any kind of real affection. It frightened him. Somehow his whole life had been turned upside down. When he heard the footsteps of his brother walking up to him he slightly turned around and tried to figure out in what kind of mood the elder boy was in.

Osamu smiled at him and patted his head before he slung his arms around Ken’s neck and rested his chin on his hair.

"Osamu?" Ken wasn’t sure what would happen when he asked his brother a favour but he was determined to find out. "Can I go out today? Some of my classmates are playing soccer and they invited me to join them."

His brother glared at him. "Now?! It’s nearly five o’clock. It won’t take long before it gets dark!"

"I’m back before it gets dark! I promise!" Ken looked at his brother with pleading eyes and took his hand, entwining their fingers. "Please? Osamu I haven’t been out for nearly a week and it drives me insane..."

His brother sighed and leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips. "Okay. If it means so much to you. But make sure you’ll be back before dinner. And be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt."

"Thank you!" Ken leapt up and hugged his brother closely. He planted a small kiss on his cheek before he backed away and darted out of the apartment. He was gone before Osamu even had the slightest chance to say anything more.

The older boy followed the retreating figure of his brother as Ken made his way down the street and hoped he hadn’t made a big mistake. Involuntarily he searched for Daisuke but the other boy was nowhere to be seen. Osamu heaved a sigh of relief and went back to his homework.  
~

 

Daisuke left his apartment without telling his parents or his sister where he was going. Since Ken broke up with him he permanently was in a bad mood and his family and even his friends at school did his best to avoid him. Most of them didn’t even want to speak to him anymore and sometimes he felt rather lonely. And there was only one thing he did when he felt this way. He played soccer.

When he arrived at the playground he couldn’t believe his eyes. Ken? Daisuke felt his heart beating faster and he ran down the last steps of the tribune and entered the field.

The indigo-haired boy was sitting in the middle of the field, a soccer ball laying next to him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to meditate.

"Ken…"

Ken’s eyes snapped open. His gaze was full of anger, fear and something the other boy couldn’t classify. "Daisuke."

How cold and inhuman Ken’s voice sounded. Daisuke felt a cold shiver running down his spine. It seemed they had to make a new beginning.

"How are you, Ken?"

"That’s none of your business!" Ken got to his feet and turned his back at Daisuke. The red-haired boy grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. Only to stumble backwards a few seconds later.

Daisuke blinked in confusion while he tried to figure out what happened. Had Ken really hit him? When the second blow collided with his cheek he reacted without thinking. It was as if he wasn’t really there, as if he were a totally different person.

His fist came up one second after Ken hit him and struck the boy right into his stomach. When Ken doubled over he gathered the boy in his arms and pressed him tightly against his chest.

"Ken…please listen to me…" Daisuke fought down the urge to hit Ken once more while the boy in his arms struggled to free himself. Suddenly they lost balance and tumbled to ground, Ken ending beneath Daisuke.

They stared at each other breathlessly, then Daisuke leaned in and captured Ken’s lips in a passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ken...." Daisuke moaned into Ken's mouth, unconsciously grinding his hips against the other boys groin. "Please Ken...listen to me..."

"Get off me!" Ken tried to shove Daisuke aside but the red-haired boy won't let him. They stared at each other with equally determined looks on their faces then Daisuke decided he won't let this opportunity go to waste and leaned in to kiss the other boy once more.

"No. I'll never let you go." Daisuke used his superior weight to hold the other boy down and brought his mouth next to Ken's ear. "I love you."

"Liar!" Ken wriggled under him, desperately attempting to break free but only succeeded in arousing his former lover even more. When he finally sensed the state Daisuke was in he held himself perfectly still, not wanting to draw attention to the growing arousal between his own legs. Damn. Seemed he was not as indifferent towards Daisuke as he thought. "We're done, Daisuke. Get off me. It's over."

"It will never be over, Ken. I love you far too much to let you go. We're sorting this out. Now." Daisuke's hand slid down his side and cupped the other boy's groin with his soft caressing fingers. Ken gasped loudly and tried to bring his legs together but Daisuke held him down and continued in stroking him through the texture of his trousers. "You want me. It's more than obvious, you know."

"Take your hands off me..." Ken was cut short by Daisuke, who pressed his mouth once more against Ken's lips. A playful tongue begged for entrance and before he knew what he was doing, the indigo-haired boy responded to the kiss rather eagerly. When they broke apart, Ken's face was flushed and in his eyes Daisuke sensed an exciting mixture of anger and desire. He grinned knowingly.

"What?!" Ken hissed viciously. He sounded so much like an angry cat, the other boy couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you, Ken. And you love me as well. I can see it in your eyes and what's even more important, I can feel it." Daisuke told him in a soft voice and rubbed their hips slightly against each other. An almost inaudible moan rewarded him.

"Don't deny it. Even if you don't love me anymore, you still want me."

Ken's face reddened in embarrassment and he looked away. Daisuke was right. He loved him, always had. Even when he saw his betrayal. The only reason why it hurt so badly was that Daisuke was the only one he loved with all his heart.

"Am I not right?" Daisuke never stopped for a minute. This was his chance to convince Ken that his love was true, that he loved him despite of what he had done. And that he was sorry. "Please give me a chance, Ken! I can't live without you anymore, I miss you. I miss your smile, your touch. Every minute I'm living without you drives me insane. You're everything to me and when I could turn back time I would do so happily. It tears me apart to see you with 'him'. I need you. Please come back."

His soft whispering voice cut itself through the barricades Ken erected around his torn and battered heart, making its way straight into his soul. He couldn't deny it any longer, couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He looked up and knew there was nothing he needed to say. Daisuke understood him without words and suddenly there were tears in his lovers eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ken! But this night... I was drunk and Taichi... I didn't realise what he wanted to do. And when I finally noticed... it was too late. I know I'm a fool but I admired him so much and when he asked me to stay over..."

"Don't..." Ken placed his fingers over Daisuke's lips silencing his excuses. They looked at each other in slight wonder before Daisuke loosened his grip on Ken and helped him up.

"Forgive me..." Daisuke swallowed hard, not sure if he was allowed to touch Ken but the other boy only flung his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against the soft skin of his cheek.

"I felt so lonely..." Ken murmured against Daisuke's collarbone and brought their lips together in searing kiss. They kissed for more than a minute and Daisuke only backed away because he needed to breathe. He leaned his head against Ken's forehead and smiled hopefully.

"Am I right that you're have forgiven me?"

"Mmmm..." Ken answered his smile and snuggled closer. "Maybe. But I think you still have to make up for all the pain you put me through."

"Then I guess there's only one thing to ask." Daisuke grinned devilishly and when Ken raised one of his eyebrows he continued: "Your place or mine?"


	20. Chapter 20

Of course it was Daisuke’s place. Neither of them wanted to go near Osamu again at least not when they had something better and far more interesting to do. They barely made it to the apartment and stumbled inside Daisuke’s room while Daisuke tried to undress Ken without breaking their kiss and Ken tried to wrap himself as tightly as possible around Daisuke’s body. But finally they managed to get rid of all their clothes and fell down on the bed.

"D...Daisuke..." Ken arched his back into his lovers touch and the red-haired boy closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against the soft skin on Ken’s neck. He let his hands trail slowly down the wonderful body laying under him, caressing every part of it with great relish. "Please..."

"Please what, Ken-chan?" Daisuke pushed one of his knees between the other boys legs. Ken opened up to him immediately and Daisuke moved on top of him, a mischievous smile on his face. "What do you want me to do, Ken?"

"Stop teasing me! I’m not in the mood..." Ken gasped in surprise when Daisuke pushed one of his fingers into his opening, moving it slowly and gently in and out. A second and third one followed rather quickly. Daisuke stretched him carefully before he buried himself to the hilt into the tight heat of Ken’s body in one swift motion but as soon as he was inside he stilled every movement.

Squirming in despair when his lover didn’t move Ken gazed at Daisuke with a slight exasperated look. "Daisuke...I can’t stand it anymore…"

"First you have to tell me what you want…"

"For heaven’s sake, Daisuke! When you’re not moving within the next two seconds I’ll… I’ll…"

Daisuke laughed and pushed his hips slightly forward before he withdrew almost completely and thrust back in. Ken moaned and wrapped his legs around Daisuke’s waist wanting him nearer. His lover buried his head into the soft strands of Ken’s hair enjoying the wonderful smell of the other boy’s skin while he continued on thrusting deeper and deeper. He closed his hand around Ken’s erection and let his finger’s playfully run over the smooth skin in his grasp.

A stinging sensation flashed through his back where Ken was digging his nails deep into his skin and Daisuke was all too happy to comply. He stroked Ken’s member fast and almost rough and soon they reached their completion. Daisuke sighed and fell over his friend.

"Ken?"

"Hmmm…?" For the first time in weeks Ken felt sated and content and now he was nearly asleep but Daisuke needed to know where he stood.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

Ken grinned at him and flexed his muscles. Daisuke, who was still inside of him, blushed furiously and grew instantly hard again. "Maybe…" was all Ken had to say before Daisuke started to move again.  
~

 

_Several hours later..._

"Are you going back to him?" Daisuke asked, laying completely spend and exhausted but unbelievingly happy next to his lover and toying with one of Ken’s indigo coloured strands. They have talked for nearly two hours now and Daisuke had tried to tell him everything but soon he had to realise that there things he couldn’t remember. Ken didn’t mind. But this one question was bothering Daisuke for quite a while now.

The other boy sighed and turned his head to look at him. For a long moment it seemed he wouldn’t answer but then he said: "Yes."

"KEN!" Within seconds Daisuke was on top of him and pinned him down. "You can’t go back! I won’t let you!"

Slightly frightened by this sudden outburst Ken stared at him but when Daisuke won’t do anything more than to hold him down he relaxed visibly and continued: "I’m going back because he’s my brother. Even after all the things he has done I still love him and I think I always will. But I’m coming back to you."

"K…Ken…?" Daisuke couldn’t believe it. "Are you sure? I won’t press you into something…"

Ken silenced him with a kiss. When they broke apart he smiled sadly at him and placed his hand on Daisuke’s cheek gently stroking with his thumb over the other boy’s lips. "It’s not easy for me but I need to talk to him at least this one more time. It will take some days to sort it out but I need him to know that I can’t stand his lies anymore and that the way he treats me makes me sick."

"Why? Don’t get me wrong I’m more than happy that you finally feel up to tell him what a bastard he his but why now? You still haven’t heard everything what happened between Taichi and I…"

"You don’t need to tell me all the details, Daisuke. I’m not stupid and I know my brother. And even if I don’t know exactly what happened I can imagine it." He patted Daisuke lightly and cuddled deeper into his embrace. "I’ve been rather unfair against you but there is one thing I know for sure."

Daisuke opened his mouth to ask but Ken slung his arm around his neck and dragged him into another kiss before he admitted: "I can’t live without you. I need you. If you want me."

"If I want you? How can you even ask? Of course I want you!" Daisuke kissed him again and again, hugging him so tight to his chest he nearly crushed the other boy’s ribs. "I love you more than my life!"

"Don’t be stupid. As long as Osamu is involved it’s more than possible that there ‘really’ is a danger to your life. You still don’t know him. The things he is capable of…" Ken shuddered when he remembered all the things his brother had done but there was no way in hell he would Daisuke tell about it.

"When you’re frightened I don’t want you to go back. Maybe you should tell him about your decision on the phone." Daisuke swallowed hard, knowing his next words would annoy Ken. "And then we should call the police. My parents need to know it, too. I mean when you’re leaving here with us..."

"Call the police and I’m gone, Daisuke." Ken warned him in a tone which allowed no contradiction. "I’ll deny anything you might tell them. I don’t want foreign people to poke their noses into our life, acting as if they knew everything. They don’t understand. He’s my brother, Daisuke! I can’t notify him. I simply can’t. All I want is to forget."

"Why bother to explain anything to him? Osamu won’t change, Ken. He’ll hurt you again. Why can’t you admit the truth? He’s not worth your protection or care. He’s...."

"He’s my brother." Ken interrupted him harshly and did his best to hide the tears which suddenly filled his eyes. "Osamu hurt me. He abused me. But he will always be part of my family. A part of myself. Would you notify your sister? Or your parents?"

Daisuke sighed in defeat and placed a soft kiss on Ken’s forehead. "Don’t cry, Ken-chan. Please don’t. I won’t say anything. It’s your decision."

"Thank you, Daisuke." Ken snuggled closer. "You won’t regret it."

"I’m not so sure. What when he hurts you again? When you’re not willing to notify him why can’t you simply stay here without telling him where you’ve gone?"

"I can’t let it go without even trying to make him understand why I’m leaving." Ken tried once more to explain his reasons to Daisuke. "I know you cannot understand it but I love him. And what’s more there are things I simply cannot leave behind. In the moment I walk out of their lives, it’s over. It’s not reversible. My parents won’t talk to me anymore and Osamu… Heaven knows what he will do."

"I’m coming with you." Daisuke felt a little bit offended when his lover shook his head. "No. I’m doing it on my own. I have to."

"But..." Looking in Ken’s determined eyes he knew he stood no chance. "Alright. But promise me to be careful. I don’t want to lose you again."

"Don’t worry. This time I won’t let him get between us," Ken stated in a firm voice which revealed nothing of the panic he felt inside. "I’ll be back at the end of the week and then we’ll talk with your parents. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Ken took a deep breath before he opened the door and entered the apartment. He waited for what seemed an eternity on threshold until he finally made up his mind to take another step and face the person he feared and loved at the same time.

"Osamu?"

Silence answered him and Ken didn't know, whether he should feel relieved or not. He would have preferred to face his brother as long as he still possessed the courage to do so. The longer he waited, the more uncertain he would become and maybe even dissociate himself from his decision to end it here and now

No. He had promised it to Daisuke. He would talk to Osamu and then he would finally be free. 

Ken entered his room and thought whether he should already begin to pack or not. Who could already say whether he still received an opportunity to do it later?

"What are you doing, Ken?"

Ken whirled around. "Osamu! Where... I haven't noticed you are at home!"

The older of the two brothers leaned motionless at the doorframe. His gaze seemed to take in every single detail of the scene displayed in front of him. Ken's obvious bad consciences, the open bag on his bed, the shirts, that he just had wanted to insert. All this yielded a rather unambiguous overall picture, that didn't please Osamu at all.

"I'm leaving, Osamu!" Now or never. Ken plucked up his courage and answered Osamu's gaze. He only hoped, the other would not notice how nervous and insecure he felt at the moment. 

"Really?" Osamu moved closer forcing Ken to step back until he found himself pinned against the wall. Osamu's hand played with Ken's hair and the younger boy felt a sudden flash of panic. He knew this mood his brother was in, knew it all too well. 

"I'm leaving! I'm not your toy any more!" Suddenly Ken found himself on the floor when Osamu backhanded him hard enough to make his head spin.

"Don't talk to me like that, you silly boy!" Osamu told him, but oddly enough he had no intentions to hit Ken for a second time. Instead of hurting his brother as he had always done before this time he confined himself to talk to the boy.

"What do you want to do? Where will you go? To Daisuke? His parents will get rid of you as soon as possible. You will end up in a home and what for? You can't seriously think anybody will ever listen. Nobody will believe you, Ken. Do you want to discard your family for an uncertain future? You are a fool, Ken. Daisuke wants you for exact the same reasons like I do."

"That's not true! Daisuke loves me!" 

Osamu looked at him for long seconds. Then, to Ken's borderless surprise, he stepped aside and released the door. "Then go. Go to your Daisuke. But don't think, you could ever come back again. I will tell Mum and Dad you have ran away. Nobody will miss an ungrateful little whore like you."

"Osamu ...please..." Ken felt tears like his heart was torn apart as he listened to the words his brother directed to him. His heart ached at the cold and unforgiving look in Osamu's eyes. "I don't want it to end this way. Can't you see that your love destroys me?"

The older one said nothing. For a long time they only looked at each other before Osamu finally raised his hand and buried his fingers in Ken's hair. "I love you, Ken. Don't forget that I've always loved you."

"Osamu..." Suddenly his brother stepped back and Ken found himself in Osamu's arms. Soft lips touching his ear and a gentle voice murmured:

"Please stay for a little longer. Let me show you how sorry I am."

Ken hugged his brother tightly and suppressed with difficulty the tears that were burning in his eyes. "Okay..." He never asked himself why his brother suddenly acted like he was someone else. He was too happy to get a chance to work it out.  
~

 

The next day Ken was sitting at his desk and working on a letter he wanted to give to his parents. He needed to explain everything properly but the right words won't come. 

The indigo-haired boy sighed. It was hard for him to tell his parents that he were leaving and it was even harder to explain the reasons 'why' he was leaving. 

The door creaked in his back but Ken didn't pay any attention to the fact that his brother entered his room. 

Watching his brother Osamu placed his bag on a chair and stepped closer. He pulled the chloroform out of his bag, pouring it onto the handkerchief in his left hand.

'Does he know it? Definitely not.'

"Osamu? What...?" Ken turned around but his brother moved too fast for him to react. He pressed the cloth over Ken's face. Within seconds the dark-haired boy lost consciousness.

Osamu packed his belongings together then he hovered Ken over his shoulder. The next moment he left the apartment with his prey still hanging unconscious over his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

The phone rang for the fifth time this evening and finally Osamu decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Where’s Ken?"

Ah, Daisuke. Osamu smirked. It was time, to have a little bit fun. "I’m sorry, Daisuke. Ken’s not available at the moment."

"Not available?!" The boy nearly screamed in shock and frustration. "What do you mean, ‘not available’? What have you done to him?"

"Nothing." Osamu stated coolly and grinned when he heard the other boy growl. "He’s not here. He decided to leave me and all I can say is that I’m rather happy about it. He said he had enough of me, enough of our parents and then he left. I don’t know where he is and to be honest I really don’t care. Seems like that this stupid little whore finally cracked up."

"I don’t believe you. Ken would never leave without telling me a single word." Daisuke stated in a firm voice but Osamu only laughed at him.

"So what? Do you want to come here and search the apartment?"

"Great idea! I’ll be there in less than twenty minutes."

Osamu snorted in disgust. "Don’t act the fool, Daisuke. Do you really believe I will let you in?!"

"You..."

"Sorry, mate. I have to answer the door." Osamu put the phone down. His smile widened and finally he collapsed laughing on the floor. This silly boy would never find out what happened to his lover. Never. Ken was his and his alone and Osamu wasn’t the type for sharing.  
~

 

The first thing Ken felt when he came back to consciousness was a terrible headache. Groaning he tried to lift his hands but something stopped his movement.

What the...? Handcuffs? Finally completely awake he stared at his wrists which were securely tied to the headboard. What happened? He was in a room he surely had never seen before. Panic rose in his heart and Ken struggled without success against his chains.

Suddenly memories came back in his mind, memories of a hand circling his neck, the bad flavour of something he never tasted before and which reminisces still lingered in his mouth.

Why? Ken suppressed the tears burning in his eyes and cursed himself for being such a gullible fool. He should have known better than to trust Osamu. But now it was too late. He turned his head and pressed his face against the cushions. Another fatal mistake and now he had lost everything.

Osamu won’t forgive his attempt to break free. The indigo-haired boy closed his eyes, finally giving in his desire to cry.  
~

 

"But...why?!" Mrs. Ichijouji sank down on the couch, her eyes full of confusion. Osamu sat down beside her and took her hand to squeeze it gently.

"I don’t know, mum. But I fear it was my fault. Maybe I should have..."

"No! Osamu don’t you ever think something like that! You’re not the one to blame for your brother’s foolish behaviour. He’s egoistic and irresponsible. I’m sure he will come back when he realises that no-one’s missing him."

"Mum...?" Osamu blinked in surprise. For the first time in his whole life he was completely caught off guard. He knew his mother had always favoured him but this... this was a shock. Somehow he imagined that his mother loved both her sons. It seemed he was wrong.

"I know you’re worried but there’s no need to. Ken will come back." Mrs. Ichijouji placed her arm around the shoulders of her son and patted his back affectionately. "You’re still here and that’s what matters most."


	23. Chapter 23

He was lonely.

For the last two days the indigo-haired boy lived with the oppressive certainty that he would never see his lover again and this knowledge slowly drove him insane.

He was frightened.

The chain around his left ankle restricted his movements but it was long enough so he could explore almost every part of the poorly furnished room. Nothing more than a bed, a table and a worn out curtain, which hid a dirty toilet from his view.

Ken left the small niche and shuddered. He closed the curtain and returned to his bed where he laid back and closed his eyes.

His mind was drowning in a sea of self-reproaching. Why had he been so trusting? So unbelievingly naive, so...stupid?

They say that there’s no need to cry over spilt milk but Ken couldn’t help it. He hated himself for acting the fool again and letting Osamu use him whenever and in which way he wanted.

He only had to look around to realise that he was no match for his brother. He didn’t know where he was. There wasn’t even a chance to look out of the window because they all were boarded up and the chain wasn’t long enough to reach them.

He was useless. He needed help but the boy knew all too well that no-one would come to his aid. He knew his brother. Unlike him Osamu never failed. He never made mistakes.

Only heaven knew what the other boy had planned for him and Ken wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to find out. Not longer bothering to suppress the tears that were stinging in his eyes the indigo-haired boy curled up into a tight little ball and cried himself to sleep.  
~

 

"Open the door! Open it this instant or I’ll break it down!" Daisuke wasn’t sure for how long he was standing in front of the door to the Ichijouji apartment but it seemed like eternity. He was raging and yelling, every now and then he pounded his fists against the door but nothing happened. No-one came out to confront him.

No-one except of an old woman who opened the door next to the Ichijouji apartment and told him to leave before she called the police.

"Just mind your own business!" The redhead snarled and his voice sounded this harsh and vicious that the old woman retreated immediately.

"Open that goddamn door!" Daisuke yelled again and kicked against the doorframe. Pain shot through his leg and brought tears to his eyes.

"My, my... don’t lose your temper. It’s rather embarrassing, don’t you think?"

Daisuke whirled around. Behind him stood an annoyingly grinning Osamu and watched him with slight disdain in his otherwise blank eyes.

"Where’s Ken?!"

Osamu approached him carefully, the keys to his apartment hanging loosely from his hands. "He’s gone."

Although everything in him cried to wipe this grin from the other boy’s face, Daisuke managed to control himself. He clenched his fists until his fingers began to hurt but there was nothing he could do. The knowledge that all his actions would endanger his beloved Ken made him furious.

"Damn it! What have you done to him?!"

Osamu smirked. The pain in Daisuke’s face told him what the other boy felt and to see him hurt was like a dream come true. His grin widened. That really was about to be fun. "Nothing. The little whore packed her bags and left."

"What have you done to him you filthy...."

"Shut up, you fool. Your sweet little Ken decided to run away. Seems he finally was fed up with your lies. And now get lost." With two strides Osamu reached the door and unlocked it.

"You....!"

The door slammed shut. Daisuke growled in the back of his throat, anger and pain raging deep inside of him. In this moment he could have happily ripped out Osamu’s heart.

Slowly he left the building but he didn’t go far. He crossed the street and placed himself behind some trees where he could watch Osamu and at the same time stay invisible.

He decided to wait. One day Osamu would lead him to Ken. And as soon as he had his lover safely back in his arms he and Osamu would get even.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ken?"

Although he heard the whispering of a warm and soft voice the indigo-haired boy couldn’t bring himself to wake up. Tender fingers trailed a through his hair, over his cheek and down to his collarbone.

"Kenny? Wake up, sweetheart, wake up." Osamu moved closer and whispered more of his sweet nothings into his brother’s ear. "Open your eyes, precious. I want to talk to you."

Violet eyes looked slightly confused, before they focused on Osamu’s face. "Sammy? Where am I? What happened?! Why...?"

"Shhh...." Osamu silenced him with placing one finger over the other boy’s lips and shook his head. "Don’t. Don’t say a word. I only want you to listen."

"Where am I?! What am I doing here?!"

"Don’t yell at me, Ken." Osamu’s voice suddenly sounded like ice. "Everything I’ve ever done I have done for you. You are my everything!"

Suddenly feeling ill, Ken closed his eyes in defeat. "Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Osamu grinned devilishly. "I cannot allow Daisuke to steal you from me. You’re mine. I love you far too much to let you go. That’s why I brought you here. It’s completely safe. Daisuke will never be able find you."

"I’ve never seen this place before." Ken plucked up his courage and repeated his questions. "Where are we?"

"Look around!" Osamu said and waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. "This is my place, my secret hideaway!"

Ken stared at him in utter shock. "Why would you need a hideaway?"

"I’m sure you will be able to figure it out." Osamu said with a mocking smile on his face and sat down beside the bed. When Ken only continued to stare at him he sighed in exasperation and explained. "It’s really easy to understand, Kenny. This is your new home. At least as long as it takes to teach you proper behaviour."

Ken snorted and sat up. He left the bed and approached his brother, each step accompanied by the disturbing rustling of the heavy chain around his ankle. His eyes were blazing in sudden fury and Osamu could only watch in amazement when the boy who normally was too frightened to even look at him, finally found the strength to fight him.

"You say that I’m yours and that you love me? Don’t think you can fool me any longer. I’ve seen who you really are and I cannot say that I like it. You are nothing more than a sick bastard with a heart of ice, inhuman and scrupulous!"

"My, my... seems as if you’re finally able to bare your teeth." A bemused little smile curled the corner of Osamu’s mouth. "Don’t try to fight me, little one. Give in. It will be easier for you, when you except your fate."

"Never", Ken hissed viciously and took a step back, moving out of Osamu’s reach. But soon enough the chain around his ankle stopped him. "You can’t imprison me like that! What’re going to tell mum and dad?"

Osamu threw his head back and laughed. "Don’t be ridiculous! They won’t miss you. Mum’s not even noticed your absence."

"That’s not true..." Tears were welling in the indigo coloured eyes of the younger boy and Osamu smirked in deep satisfaction. Again he found a way to hurt his brother and it was a sweet feeling to see how unerringly his poisoned arrow had struck.

"Of course it’s true! Why would someone miss such an ungrateful little slut like you?" Osamu moved closer and let his hand creep under Ken’s shirt, caressing the soft skin on his chest rather roughly.

"Get off me!" Ken squirmed and tried to avoid Osamu’s touch. His brother smiled devilishly and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. After they broke apart Ken gathered all the strength he had left and spit him in the face.

Slowly Osamu wiped the spit from his face before he punched Ken in his stomach. Coughing the younger boy fell down on the bed and tried to curl himself up but in an instant Osamu was over him and forced him on his back.

For long moments they stared at each other. Osamu licked his lips in anticipation. Finally he had Ken exactly where he wanted him to. Alone and completely at his mercy. Deep in his heart he knew that he was obsessed with his brother but there was nothing he could do about. He loved him far too much to let him go.

Everything had been fine and then there was Daisuke. Osamu hated him more than he would ever admit because Daisuke succeeded in something he never reached. He found a way to Ken, conquered his heart and every time he saw him with Daisuke, the older boy felt a cold knot of fear in his stomach, a fear, he never would admit to anyone but nonetheless it was terribly real for him.

He feared that Daisuke was going to steal Ken from him. Without interfering, Ken would leave him and then he would be alone. But this never was going to happen.

Ken shivered beneath him, as he ran his sweaty palms over the naked flesh of the other boys chest. Deliciously. Precious. Beautiful. "Mine, Ken. Only mine."

Ken’s answer startled them both. "Go to hell."

Osamu blinked in surprise but then he jerked his brother back to his feet. He shook him violently and the smaller boy cried out in pain.

"I’m sick and tired of it! I don’t want you to fuck me! I don’t want anyone to fuck me! Never again!"

The harsh sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the small room and Ken fell back on the bed again, one of his hands pressed against his aching cheek.

"Listen, Ken. I won’t explain it for a second time." Osamu grabbed Ken by his hair pulling at the soft bangs with brutal force. "You’ll do everything I tell you to do and you will not disobey me! When I have the slightest reason to complain about you I’ll beat you up like never before! Is that understood?"

Ken looked at his brother his head was spinning, hot tears were stinging in his eyes. As his gaze met Osamu’s he suppressed with difficulty a violent shiver. "Yes!", he whispered frightened. "I...I understand!"

"Good boy!" Osamu let go of Ken’s hair and the boy breathed a sigh of relief. But it didn’t last long. Strong hands seized his ankle but the opening of the chain only ensured his panic.

Within seconds he found himself staring up at his brother and he knew it was over. Osamu’s smile was a frightening mixture of hunger and a dark promise of pain. Ken swallowed hard, trying futilely to suppress his fear. His brother leaned in and brushed his mouth softly over the younger boys lips, his answer nothing more than a mere whisper: "I’m gonna make you mine."

"I don’t think so", a cold voice stated from behind him and suddenly Osamu’s world went black.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ken? Are you alright? Ken!"

He knew this voice, he was absolutely sure he did but somehow he couldn’t remember...

Suddenly his memories came back and the indigo-haired boy opened his eyes to look at the face of a rather worried looking Daisuke. His friend was kneeling beside the bed and pressed one of his hands to his lips, kissing the soft skin over and over again.

"How...?" Confused Ken sat up and found his brother lying unconsciously on the floor in front of the bed. "What have you done?! Is he...?"

"Don’t worry. He’s not dead although he deserves it", Daisuke stated in a cold voice and helped Ken to stand up. He pressed the slight body of his friend against him and allowed himself to feel relieved for a moment. Then he shoved Ken aside and went down on his knees beside Osamu’s lifeless body. Checking quickly his life-signs Daisuke decided that it was more than alright to leave him right where he was.

"Come on, Ken. We’re going home."

"But Osamu..."

"He will be alright. I’m sure when he wakes up he will have a hell of a headache and he deserves it." Daisuke placed his arm around Ken’s shoulder and directed him towards the door. "Come on, Ken. 

"But..."

"Ken. When he awakes you will be gone. I’ll take you home. You’re coming with me. My parents will help us."

The boy waited until he saw his friend nod in acceptance. "Alright. We’re going home."

Smiling Daisuke led him out of the small room hidden behind a concealed door to the outside leaving everything behind. He was absolutely sure that from now on their life would be wonderful.  
~

 

The man in the blue working clothes checked the address on the confirmation of order and nodded. "It’s the right place. Let’s check it and then..."

He gestured towards the demolition ball waiting for their order to start working.

"Everything’s clear."

The man looked up and noticed one of the building worker who just left the house. "There’s no-one inside. We’ve checked the basement, ground floor and first floor. There’s nothing else left."

"Fine. Then’s let’s make our jobs."

He gave the man on the demolition ball a sign and soon the house was falling down in a cloud of broken stones.


	26. Chapter 26

Do you know the most dreadful words of the world?

Daisuke knew them all too well but he repeated them over and over in his mind whenever he was thinking about his failure.

If only...

For Daisuke those two words described everything. If only he had looked after Osamu then everything would be alright.

The red-haired boy sighed and turned back to his sister. Jun was standing in the doorframe, watching her brother for almost two hours now and never saying anything. She knew what he had done and although she couldn’t understand why he never called the police she tried to comfort him.

"I’m a murderer."

Jun closed her eyes. Like all the others she had read the articles, had seen the news on the TV about the mysterious accident of the genius Ichijouji Osamu and like everyone else she had wondered about what might have happened to the boy.

Now she knew.

"You didn’t know. It was an accident."

"I should have called the police. Instead of doing the right thing I tried to protect Ken and look at what it got me. He’s gone. He wouldn’t even talk to me when I tried to phone him and he’s right. I’m responsible for Osamu’s death."

His sister shook her head. "No, you’re not. It. Was. An. Accident. Why can’t you forgive yourself? No-one knew that they were about to break down the old houses in those dirty little side street. You hit him, he lost consciousness. That he was inside the house as it came down is a terrible accident but nothing more nothing less. Actually its the fault of the labourers checking the house for homeless people. It was their task to find him."

She was right and deep down his heart he knew it but her brother wasn’t ready to forgive himself. Too much had happened. After returning Ken to his parents they learned about Osamu’s fate and all he remembered was the hurt look in Ken’s eyes, the silent reproach in his every move. Everyday Ken was visiting his brothers grave and buried himself in his homework. Soon the newspapers talked about the new-born genius and finally Daisuke did the only thing he could do: he left.

"You’re a fool."

Daisuke turned his back on Jun and stared at the picture in his hand. Ken was smiling at him and this was more than he deserved. Because of his stupid actions even out of his grave Osamu possessed the soul of his brother.

Ken was his and his alone and Daisuke was a fool to believe he ever had a chance on winning.

"Davis, please."

If only I could believe you. If only I could talk to Ken one more time. It would change nothing but at least I could try. 

I will visit him tomorrow.

Maybe.

If only I can find enough courage to do so.

If only...

END


End file.
